Y a pesar de todo
by lillieblack
Summary: Después de trece años ginny regresa a londres, para recuperar a su familia, esta vez todo esta de su lado y ella no esta sola...
1. El regreso

**Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste! quiero agradecer especialmente a Natu potter, a Karla (sister) y a Ceci Pott, por su todo su apoyo y consejos, graxs chicas las quiero!, ahora si a leer! **

Una chica de trece años y su madre caminaban apresuradamente por las calles de Londres para llegar a la estación de King Cross y cruzar la barrera nueve y tres cuartos la mujer miraba con añoranza y la chica con curiosidad, ya que era la primera vez que cruzaría la barrera, su madre siempre le había contado historias acerca de cuando acompañaba a sus padres a dejar a sus hermanos. Cuando ella misma la cruzo para tomar el expreso y el como en esa misma barrera había visto a su padre por primera vez.

Al cruzar la barrera pudieron distinguir a estudiantes despedirse de sus padres y amigos reencontrarse y la imponente locomotora escarlata que la llevaría a hogwarts.

La madre buscaba desesperadamente a alguien, al darse cuenta la chica de esto tomo la mano de su madre

- Cálmate mamá ya llegara, recuerda que también es el primer año de scorpius –la niña rodaba los ojos ante la impaciencia de su madre y miraba a todos lados en busca también de sus tíos y su primo

- Si, lo se hija pero es que...

- Lo se, lo se –la corto su hija- esperas ver aunque sea de lejos a James y papá – Lo ultimo lo dejo escapar con cierto tono de picardía

- No Lily sabes perfectamente por que volvimos y también sabes que… - pero no pudo seguir hablando porque al frente a unos cuantos metros de donde ella se encontraba estaba él con su cabello indomable negro azabache sonreía y hablaba con su hijo, quiso acercarse y abrazarlo decirle lo mucho que lo extraño y supo también que nunca pudo olvidarlo, pero su orgullo era mas grande y ella ya había sufrido demasiado, no se había dado cuenta que avanzo unos cuantos pasos hasta que sintió una mano cerrarse en su brazo

- No lo hagas -le dijo Draco- ya podrás hacerlo en otro momento – ella asintió – además su esposa esta con él – agregó el rubio haciendo énfasis en la palabra "esposa"

Fue entonces cuando la vio, Cho Chang abrazaba y besaba a Harry y entonces recordó todo el dolor y sufrimiento que por culpa de esa mujer había padecido, su familia había sido separada y ella era la culpable y la iba a desenmascarar.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

- Herms, Herms, ¡Hermione por merlin mujer te estoy hablando y…! que pasa Hermione parece que viste un fantasma- la cara de Hermione en ese momento era indescifrable, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, no podía creer lo que veia, no después de tantos años sin saber que fue de ella, queriendo con todas sus fuerzas que realmente fuera ella.

- Pues parece que así fue – respondió en un susurro,

- ¿Como? ¿A quien viste? – Ron volteo a ver en la dirección en la que Hermione se encontrara mirando segundos antes, pero antes de que girara en esa dirección, lo tomo del rostro y deposito un dulce beso en sus labios

- Olvídalo Ron no me hagas caso ¿que era lo que me decías? – pregunto intentando sonar lo mas convincente posible

- Que Rose debe abordar el tren, vamos – Le respondió Ron mirándola fijamente, tratando de descubrir que era eso que había visto su esposa, después de todo era quien mejor la conocía y sabía que algo le pasaba

- si, si tienes razón, vamos Rose – y se giro en dirección a su hija, que miraba atenta el intercambio entre sus padres, definitivamente ellos nunca iban a cambiar

- Definitivamente algo te pasa – Hermione lo miro de reojo, sabia que si su marido se lo proponía ella terminaría diciéndole lo que creyó ver, y primero tenia que asegurarse que fuera cierto y aclarar todas las dudas que quedaron en su cabeza

- Mira ahí esta Harry vamos - Cambio de tema y caminó antes de que su esposo la descubriera

Ron, Hermione y Rose se acercaron a Harry y Cho y como siempre que se veían ella los saludo con una mueca en los labios y siendo obligada por el correspondió el saludo de los Weasley-Greanger

- ¿Lista para tu primer año en Hogwarts Rose? –pregunto Harry, mirando a la pequeña Weasley que ya vestía su inmaculada tunica de hogwarts

- Sí tío –respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y esa chispa en sus ojos que hacia notar lo emocionada que se encontraba

- Ya lo sabes Rose - intervino Ron con su peculiar manera de decir las cosas- tienes que ser una Griffindor como toda buena Weasley y tu James no dejes que ningún mocoso se le acerque y menos si es una serpiente – lo ultimo lo dijo mirando al chico que trataba de disimular su sonrisa y parecer serio ante las palabras de su padrino

-Ron basta – lo riño Hermione, mientras rodaba los ojos, Ron siempre seria obtuso en cuanto a Griffindor se trataba, para el no había casa mejor –bueno chicos nos veremos en navidad y no olviden escribir, los echaremos de menos -

- Hasta pronto hijo, no vemos en unos días, este año ya podrás tomar la clase especial de DCAO que imparto en la escuela, a ti también te veré Rose, si necesitas algo puedes buscarme en la oficina los días que me encuentro en hogwarts

- Ahora suban al tren que se hace tarde –les dijo Hermione, mientras les daba un último abrazo de despedida

- Nos veremos pronto James, no olvides escribirle a mamá cielo –comento Cho a lo que Hermione hizo una mueca imperceptible, odiaba que tratara de tomar el lugar de su cuñada mientras veía a los chicos abordar el expresso.

- Oh Lily cariño voy a echarte de menos – una llorosa Ginny abrazaba y besaba a su hija, como no queriendo separarse de ella

- Por favor mamá se hace tarde y debo abordar – decía la chica mientras hacia vanos esfuerzos por separarse de su madre, después de todo le encantaba que su madre la abrazara y besara, pero era algo que no aceptaría jamás

- Scorp cuida de Lily y cuídate tú también – le decía al mas pequeño de todos, mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos color chocolate

- Lo hare tía no te preocupes – respondía el niño, mientras correspondía el abrazo que su tia le brindaba

- Scorpius –lo llamo su padre y se agacho hasta quedar a la misma altura que el niño- recuerda que no importa la casa en la que seas elegido siempre estaré orgulloso de ti – su padre lo miraba directamente a los ojos, tratando de infundirle esa confianza, aligerando la carga de no ser precisamente un Slytherin, como lo fue siempre para el

- Gracias padre – el sabía que toda su familia perteneció a esa casa, sabia que su padre no estaba precisamente orgulloso de algunas cosas que tuvo que hacer en el pasado, pero el seria un Malfoy diferente, el cambiaria todo eso, no solo por el sino también por su padre

- Oh scorpuis cariño escribe cuando puedas cielo, pero asegúrate que sea esta misma noche después del banquete y antes de dormir –su madre lo tomo enseguida en sus brazos fundiéndose en un abrazo humedo por las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir

- Astoria por merlin lo asfixias – Draco solto al chico de su madre, solo para ver como ahora la peliroja los abrazaba a ambos- oh vamos Ginny deja que aborden, los veremos en navidad chicos –lo último lo dijo mas para el que para tranquilizarlas a ellas.

- Vamos Lily tiene que haber un lugar por aquí –el pequeño caminaba mirando a todos lados, tratando de encontrar un vagón

- Mira scorp aquí hay uno –comento la pequeña pelirroja, mientras abria la puerta de uno en el que solo se encontraba una chica pelirroja de cabello enmarañado y ojos celestes y un chico de cabello negro azabache con unos ligeros tonos en rojo, ojos café y gafas redondas

- Hola chicos podemos compartir el vagón, los demás están llenos – los chicos dentro del vagón los miraron con curiosidad y el primero en responder fue el azabache

- Claro, ¿eres de primero? ¿No estas un poco grande? –James miraba a la pelirroja con algo mas que curiosidad, algo que no podía describir en ese momento, por que ni el mismo lo entendía

- James no seas grosero –lo riño Rose quien después que los jóvenes entraron al vagón volvió su vista al libro que llevaba y solo levanto la cabeza cuando escucho las preguntas de su primo

- Esta bien no te preocupes, la verdad es que voy a tercero, pero es mi primer año aquí, antes estudiaba en otra escuela, por cierto soy Lily y este es mi primo scorp

- Yo soy James Potter y ella es mi prima Rose

- Potter has dicho –los ojos de Lily brillaron en ese momento finalmente estaba frente a su hermano mayor

- Sí mi padre es Harry Potter, tal vez pueda conseguirte un autógrafo aunque no puedo ayudarte con las notas –Lily sonrío su hermano era genial

Una vez que los chicos abordaron el tren y se perdieron de vista, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la barrera, tenían que salir lo mas pronto posible aun no era el momento de que los vieran, la pelirroja mira a la otra mujer que caminaba a su lado

¿Conseguiste la cita? – pregunto sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al pensar que si la respuesta era afirmativa, muy pronto estaría de nuevo frente a él.

La mujer le devolvió la mirada antes de contestar, sabía que su amiga estaba nerviosa –aunque jamás lo admitiera- y no era para menos trece años fuera del país y de pronto tener esa encomienda por parte de su jefe, no era nada sencillo – si –respondió- y después agrego – después de Halloween, según me dijo su secretaria tiene una agenda un poco apretada, entre las clases en hogwarts y el cuartel apenas y tiene tiempo, además de que no le gusta conceder entrevistas

Y como lo conseguiste –pregunto sorprendida, según recordaba el odiaba a los reporteros

Digamos que me hice amiga de su secretaria y se lo pedí como un favor especial, por cierto le prometí uno de tus famosos pasteles de melaza

El primer paso estaba dado, después de Halloween volverían a estar frente a frente.


	2. Scorpius Malfoy & Lily Weasley

El viaje a Howarts fue de por si, algo mágico los paisajes verde de Londres y el nublado blancuzco del cielo, daban la bienvenida a un nuevo ciclo escolar lleno de aventuras; James emocionado contaba algunas anécdotas de su padre durante su estancia en Hogwarts, hacía gestos y brincaba de un asiento al otro mientras divertido y orgulloso narraba tantas aventuras del gran mago Harry Potter, Lily muy atenta e impresionada, escuchaba todas esas historias que alguna vez su madre le contara, el hecho de que fuera su hermano quien se las contara y la manera en que lo hacía era fenomenal a su parecer.

James también les contó sobre las diferentes casas que había en el colegio, ellos obviamente hicieron como si no supieran nada, no querían levantar sospechas aunque no paso desapercibido para Rose, que no hicieran preguntas acerca de la forma en como eran seleccionados para dichas casas y algunos otros detalles que de no ser hija de Hermione Weasley no los hubiera notado, para ella aquellos chicos escondían algo y ella lo averiguaría.

Cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade James llevo a los demás a reunirse con Hagrid y aprovechar para saludarlo y darle los recuerdos que le enviaban sus tíos.

Cuando Hagrid vio a Lily no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el increíble parecido que guardaba la pequeña con su madre, al notarlo James lo interrogo

- ¿Que ocurre Hagrid? – Preguntó movido por esa insaciable curiosidad que siempre lo acompañaba

- ¡Oh! nada James, es solo que esta linda señorita me ha recordado a alguien que conocí hace mucho - respondió el semigigante con un dejo de melancolía en la voz

- Oh esta bien, debo irme chicos los carruajes están partiendo nos veremos en el banquete, espero verlos en Griffindor - Con un movimiento de mano de alejo de ellos.

El semigigante quien no podía apartar los ojos de Lily comenzó a reunir al resto de los niños de primer año, como Lily también seria seleccionada debía viajar con ellos.

Cruzaron el lago sin sobresaltos, los chicos admiraron el castillo en todo su esplendor, creían que sus padres no le hacían justicia con las palabras, pensaron que era mucho más hermoso de lo que ellos describían siempre en sus historias. Cuando llegaron al castillo un mago de cara regordeta les dio la bienvenida. Le dedico una sonrisa amigable a Rose y reparo en los chicos que estaban con ella, al igual que Hagrid pensó que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada. El mago les explico que a partir de esa noche pertenecerían a una casa y seria su hogar mientras permanecieran en el colegio y en seguida los hizo pasar por unas enormes puertas y atravesaron el gran comedor, en cuanto vieron el cielo no pudieron evitar soltar una expresión de admiración el cielo mostraba una maravillosa noche, las estrellas y la luna brillaban sin igual. El mago los hizo detenerse y comenzó a llamar de uno en uno. Al cabo de unos cuantos niños que fueron seleccionados tres para Ravenclaw, uno Hafflepuff, dos slytherin, y tres Griffindor, el mago releyó dos veces el nombre de aquel chico antes de decirlo en voz alta.

- Malfoy Scorpius – llamo el profesor de Herbologia y jefe de la casa Griffindor, Neville Longbotton jamás pensó que ese apellido lo volvería a escuchar una vez más y nunca nada lo preparo para lo que a continuación ocurrió.

Scorpius escucho su nombre y un silencio ensordecedor se sembró entre los estudiantes al cabo de unos minutos algunos chicos de Slytherin comenzaron a murmurar y a levantarse por encima de sus lugares, poco a poco el comedor entero hizo lo mismo era por todos conocido ese apellido, sabían la historia de la familia de sangre pura, una de las ultimas después de la guerra que lo habían perdido todo por seguir sus ideales y ser fieles seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado. El chico sintió un pequeño empujón y vio a su prima sonreírle, inspirándole confianza, con un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza comenzó a caminar hacia el taburete de madera, el sabia lo que su apellido significaba, pureza de sangre, arrogancia, soberbia, porte, abolengo. Pero ahí estaba el con su mirada cálida irradiando alegría, confianza, todo lo que un niño que es amado infinitamente por sus padres es capaz de transmitir.

En cuanto el sombrero seleccionador toco su cabeza, todo el bullicio cesó, y una voz en su cabeza lo sobresalto – Un Malfoy, pensé que no volvería a seleccionar a ningún otro de tu familia, ah, pero que tenemos aquí... no eres como el resto de ellos, veo amor por tu familia, valentía, pero también veo astucia, inteligencia, serás un excelente slytherin

- No por favor - Lo interrumpió el rubio- Yo no quiero ser un Slytherin, tu lo has dicho soy diferente

- Entonces serás Griffindor- En cuanto el sombrero dijo su elección los murmullos cesaron, nadie lo podía creer, los Slytherin menos que nadie, era la primera vez que un Malfoy no estaba en esa casa, pero todo eso quedo olvidado cuando la mesa de los leones estallo en vítores aunque no lo podían creer, les emocionaba tener un nuevo miembro entre sus filas y eso siempre sería motivo para celebrar.

Después de Malfoy pasaron otros tres alumnos que seleccionaron dos para Hafflepuff y uno mas para Slytherin. La directora McGonagall se puso de pie antes que Lily fuera llamada para ser seleccionada.

- Aunque no es costumbre en Hogwarts, este año hemos aceptado a una jovencita que a partir del día de hoy se suma a una casa y tomara el curso con los alumnos de tercer año, profesor Longbottom proceda con la selección

- Weasley Lily –Llamo el profesor de herbología, ahora todas las miradas se centraban en ella, con paso lento pero firme avanzo hacia el taburete, su corazón latía con fuerza, sentía que se iba salir del cuerpo. Sabía que su hermano la miraba, el silencio era casi asfixiante, todos en el colegio conocían a los Weasley y a los hijos de éstos, pero sentían curiosidad por saber quien era esa chica, de quien era hija, mientras avanzaba los murmullos comenzaron a realzarse, sería posible que fuera descendiente de una de las grandes familias de traidores a la sangre y en la actualidad una de las mas respetadas dentro del mundo mágico.

Cuando le pusieron el sombrero seleccionador escucho en su cabeza una voz – Valla, valla que tenemos aquí, pero si es una pequeña Potter, ah, con que tu padre no sabe que existes, eres muy parecida a el, pero tienes el carácter de tu madre, eres fuerte, valiente, decidida y leal, es muy fácil saber donde ponerte, Griffindor

Esta vez la algarabía de la casa de los leones no se hizo esperar y ella corrió a la mesa a sentarse entre su primo y su hermano, en cuanto se sentó James la miró detenidamente y después con una sonrisa le dio algo que ni el mismo esperaba, un abrazo.

- Pero mira nada mas - Le dijo James - Eres una Weasley ¿por que no me lo dijiste? – le reprocho - mira Rosie –se volvió a su prima que estaba sentada justo frente a el - tenemos una nueva prima, Rose sonrío suspicazmente y le preguntó:

– ¿Como se llaman tus papas? ¿De que lugar dijiste que eres?

- Tranquila Rose, déjala respirar debes presentarnos a tus papas ¡ya se! mejor hay que decirle a la abuela Molly que los invitaremos para navidad a la madriguera, todos los Weasley deben estar reunidos para navidad.

Lily apenas y lo podía creer, su hermano la estaba invitando a conocer a su familia en navidad, era justo lo que ella mas quería, pero antes debía conocer a su papá, quería que el la abrazara, que le hiciera mimos y le contara sus propias aventuras, ella soñaba con su familia de vuelta. Y para ello tenía que hablar con su hermano, preguntarle que sabía acerca de su madre, decirle la verdad, ella esperaba contar con su hermano, hacerlo su aliado.

- Debo recordarles – Se levanto la directora de su asiento haciendo que los estudiantes guardaran silencio y sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos - que esta prohibido hacer magia en los pasillos y que el bosque también esta prohibido – Esto ultimo lo dijo echando una mirada hacia la mesa de Griffindor, donde a cierto joven de cabello azabache se le iluminaron los ojos - para los jóvenes de tercer año en adelante este ciclo reanudaremos el club de duelo, el profesor Potter será el encargado de llevar el club este año, todos los alumnos que así lo desean podrán inscribirse en el tablero de anuncio de su casa, las practicas serán todos los viernes.

Los ojos color chocolate de Lily brillaron de tal manera al escuchar a la directora, ahora no tenia que inventar una excusa para verlo o esperarlo en un pasillo, tenía que aprovechar esa oportunidad ella asistiría al club.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HG

- Ginny, Ginny, por Merlín mujer ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? hace rato que estoy hablándote –le dijo Draco Malfoy mientras cenaban

- Lo siento Draco pensaba en Lily, conocerá a James y estará cerca de Harry ¿Creen que la reconozca? Bueno el no sabe que ella existe, pero y si relaciona los apellidos y si...

- Cálmate Ginny –la interrumpió la Astoria - Lily es una chica inteligente y ella sabrá manejar la situación y James tiene que saber que eres inocente, que todo fue una vil mentira, estoy segura que cuando reunamos las pruebas suficientes y te presentes ante el, Harry te pedirá perdón y volverán a ser la familia que siempre debió ser.

- Astoria aun no se como podré enfrentar a Harry después de tantos años, no se si podré contenerme y no arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo o lanzarle un moco murciélago por haber desconfiado de mi, fueron tantos años los que sufrí y tantas humillaciones las que padecimos.

- Tranquila Ginny, verás como se solucionara todo, pronto te reunirás con toda tu familia y volverás a abrazar a tus padres y hermanos, disfrutar a tus sobrinos –le dijo Draco, Ginny le sonrió agradecida

- He estado pensando –comento la pelirroja - creo que debo buscar a Hermione y confesarle todo a ella, decirle que he regresado, tal vez ella pueda ayudarnos a buscar pruebas a indagar, ella tiene un puesto en el ministerio y supongo que puede sernos de ayuda.

- Tienes toda la razón Ginny, ahora que trabajo en el ministerio tratare de buscar la manera de hablar con ella y prepararla un poco para que se vean, mañana mismo trabajare en ello – le dijo la pelicastaña

Antes de que alguien mas dijera algo dos lechuzas arribaron en el comedor, dejando las cartas de sus respectivos dueños a sus padres

- Al parecer el banquete ha terminado –comento Draco mientras abría la carta de su único hijo

_Padre: _

_Hogwarts es un lugar increíble, es mas hermoso de lo que nos dijeron a Lily y a mi, ya tenemos amigos y no vas a creer quienes son, los conocimos en el tren se trata de James el hermano de Lily y su prima Rosie, ella esta en primero. _

_Estoy en Griffindor padre, se que dijiste que estarías orgulloso de mi quedara en la casa que quedara, solo espero no haberte defraudado, yo estoy muy contento. _

_Saludos a Mama_

_Con amor _

_SM _

Cuando termino de leer Draco esbozó una sonrisa cargada de orgullo, al menos su hijo no sufriría como lo hizo él, Scorpius tendría la oportunidad de ser siempre feliz.

- ¿Qué pasa Draco,que dice nuestro hijo? –Pregunto una ansiosa Astoria.

- Es un Griffindor amor, nuestro hijo rompió la tradición –respondió Draco con una sonrisa orgullosa bailando en sus labios - Y esta feliz por ello.

Ginny estaba ansiosa por saber de su hija, así que cuando llego su carta la abrió rápidamente

_Madre: _

_Estoy feliz soy una Griffindor como papá y como tu y al igual que James, si mama mi hermano también es un Griffindor, lo conocí en el tren, es maravilloso me a invitado a la madriguera para navidad, dijo que todos los Weasley debían estar juntos en esas fechas y pronto veré a papá, en la escuela harán un club de duelo, es para los chicos de tercero en adelante y voy a inscribirme mama. _

_Besos a los tíos _

_Te amo mamá _

_P.D. Scor es un Griffindor! _

_Con amor Lily _

Esa noche Lily durmió emocionada, estaba en Hogwars, conoció a su hermano, era una Griffindor y pronto conocería en persona a su padre. Deseaba que la semana avanzara lo más rápido posible, para asistir al club.

En otra parte del castillo una niña de cabello rojo enmarañado les escribía a sus padres, aunque a la lechuza le dio indicaciones de entregar la carta a su madre

_Padre, Madre: _

_Soy una Griffindor como toda la familia, estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí, el castillo es como lo describiste madre solo que más hermoso, no te olvides de enviarme tu copia del libro de historia de la magia para compararlo con el mío y ver que tanto ha cambiado. _

_Mamá se que sabrás inventar una excusa para lo que voy a contarte y no decirle nada a papá, pero es que en el tren conocimos a una chica de nombre Lily y en la selección nos enteramos que su apellido es Weasley ¿crees que sea coincidencia? la chica es pelirroja y de ojos marrones y es Griffindor, voy a averiguar todo sobre ella mamá y te lo contare tan pronto como me sea posible. _

_Besos a papá _

_Con cariño, Rose _

- ¿Que pasa Hermione? - la interrogo Ron - ¿por qué de pronto dejaste de leer?

- Lo que pasa es que nuestra hija me pidió unos libros para obtener mas información acerca de la Historia de Hogwarts – respondió hábilmente la castaña

- Sinceramente Hermione, no se por qué Rose tenía que heredar esa manía tuya de leer una y otra vez ese bendito libro –Ron soltó un resoplido mientras rodaba los ojos, su esposa y su hija se bebían todos los libros que encontraran.

Hermione se quedo pensativa, ¿sería posible lo que vio en el anden? ¿estaría Ginny de regreso en Inglaterra?... la contactaría o pensaría que ella también la cree culpable de todo lo que se le acuso, de una cosa estaba segura la mujer con la que vio a Ginny, la conocía de algún lugar, era indispensable localizar a la mujer, para que la guiara al paradero de su cuñada y amiga, por que Hermione esta vez no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, esta vez Hermione Weasley la ayudaría a probar su inocencia y recuperar todo lo que le fue arrebatado.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH GH

Una semana había pasado desde que los chicos ingresaron al colegio, Lily estaba cada vez más nerviosa, hasta el momento no se había encontrado con su padre por los pasillos, esperaba que fuera el viernes y poder asistir al club de duelo, su hermano James y ella se habían vuelto inseparables, el se impresionaba cada vez mas al notar en la infinidad de cosas en que eran parecidos, adoraban las mismas materias y tenían el mismo apetito, cosa que a James le impresionaba ya que hasta el momento nunca conoció a alguien fuera de su familia que comiera como lo hacían el y su tío Ron.

Lily intentaba ser paciente, aunque no era una de sus virtudes y la carcomía la duda de saber que era lo que su padre le había dicho a su hermano acerca del paradero de su madre y estaba decidida que ese mismo fin de semana se lo preguntaría.

La campana que anunciaba que la hora de la comida había llegado a su fin la trajo a la realidad, al fin el viernes llego y con ello la primer sesión del club de duelo, se levanto lentamente de su lugar y casi en automático comenzó a caminar rumbo al tercer piso, de repente el miedo se apodero de ella, nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de que su padre la rechazara, que no la aceptara como su hija o su hermano y no le creyeran ni a ella ni a su madre. Quiso correr hacia el lado contrario del corredor, pero choco bruscamente con alguien, levanto su mirada y era su hermano que se dirigía al aula de DCAO

- Lily vas hacia el lado contrario de la torre, parece que este castillo aun te confunde, a mi me paso el primer mes, recuerdo que llegaba tarde a todas las clases, hasta que la profesora McGonagall amenazo con convertirme en una brújula para que encontrara el camino correcto – Lily río del comentario de su hermano y una nueva y renovada valentía que no creyó tener la invadió. Se dirigió con él hacia el aula, jamás se imagino que tantos alumnos se inscribieran al club, lo busco con la mirada pero no lo encontró.

- Tranquila Lily, debe de estar en la oficina, se ve que estas ansiosa por conocerlo, pero te aseguro que es un mago como cualquier otro, no tiene nada de especial –James le guiño un ojo a manera de complicidad

Ella se relajo al instante, era increíble el como su hermano podía transmitirle paz y serenidad con unas palabras o un gesto o era que para ella él era mejor de lo que alguna vez imagino.

- Buenos días chicos –Una voz potente y varonil hizo callar a todos, ahí estaba, con su uniforme de auror, mostrando una sonrisa que infundía confianza y seguridad, Lily contuvo la respiración, era muy guapo y pudo distinguir algunos rasgos de el en James.

Harry dio unas instrucciones a los chicos y comenzó a pasearse por entre ellos, haciendo correcciones de posturas y pronunciación de los hechizos, desde que lo vio Lily no pudo apartar los ojos de su padre, lo siguió con la mirada, él sabia que alguien lo estaba mirando, su instinto de Auror se lo confirmaba, pero estaba acostumbrado a que eso sucediera después de todo muchas chicos del colegio lo admiraban y querían ser como él. Pero esta vez era algo más, algo que no entendía a la perfección, se dio la vuelta esperando que como era la costumbre el o la joven que lo miraba se hiciera el desentendido, pero eso no ocurrió, sus ojos verde esmeralda se toparon con unos color chocolate que adornaban un bello rostro cubierto por un cabello rojo fuego, por un momento la imagen de una Ginny de trece años le vino a la mente, movió la cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento, esa niña no era Ginny, aunque el parecido era mas que notorio, ella estaba muy lejos de Inglaterra y jamás volvería, mucho menos con una hija, ella y Draco Malfoy debían de ser muy felices donde quiera que se encontraran y dudaba mucho que tuvieran una hija y mucho menos que la enviaran a Hogwarts. No, el nunca la volvería a ver, ella estaba fuera de su vida.


	3. El destino

Lentamente y sin despegar sus ojos esmeralda de las orbes color chocolate, Harry fue acercándose lentamente ajeno a las miradas curiosas, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en esos ojos castaños, ese cabello pelirrojo y las diminutas pecas que adornaban su nariz, sino supiera que todos los giratiempos habían sido destruidos en su quinto año, pensaría que había viajado en el tiempo.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso, horas, minutos, años, esos ojos que una vez lo hipnotizaron y el amó con locura, estaban nuevamente frente a el, sacudió su cabeza, debía despertar de ese sueño, volver a la realidad, tal vez despertaría en su cama, por la mañana, acompañado de esa desolación y la desilusión de no saber de ella nunca mas, y como si el nombre quemara salio de su boca, un poco mas alto que un susurro _"Ginny"_

- Lo lamento profesor, pero creo que me confunde - Lily esperaba que su voz apenas se escuchara, pero al contrario salio fuerte y decidida.

James se había puesto en medio de los dos y escrutaba el rostro de ambos, el de su padre, más que sorpresa mostraba anhelo, ilusión, pero por sobre todo esperanza, Lily en cambio enrojeció un poco y un brillo se instalo en su mirada, fue entonces cuando James lo noto y se fijo un poco mas en ella, pero aun así no entendía por que su padre reaccionaba de la manera en que lo hizo, era pelirroja y con pecas, pero jamás había llamado de esa manera a otra chica pelirroja, aunque claro que el no recordaba a su madre y a su padre no le gustaba hablar de ella, de hecho, a ningún miembro de su familia, el sabia de ella por su tía Hermione, quien cuando era mas pequeño solía hablarle de su madre y contarle algunas anécdotas. Las palabras de Lily parecieron traer de vuelta a Harry.

–Sí, lo siento - murmuro visiblemente apenado y afectado –vamos a comenzar a trabajar los hechizos de desarme - se giro para mirar al resto de la clase –hagan el favor de colocarse en parejas y uno de ustedes tratara de desarmar a su compañero, el hechizo que practicaremos será el expelliarmus.

Rápidamente todos los alumnos tomaron sus respectivos lugares, James se puso al lado de Lily, cuando vio que varios de sus compañeros se acercaban a ella no supo porque, pero el deseo de alejarlos de ella se apodero de el, -es solo por es que tu amiga- se dijo para convencerse.

Todo el tiempo que duro la clase, Harry no de dejo de observar a Lily, cada vez le intrigaba mas esa chica, a leguas se veía que era muy buena en hechizos de desarmes y no le quedó la menor duda de que un día sería una gran bruja, ya que a la mayoría de los chicos les corregía la postura, la manera de mover la varita y en algunos casos hasta la pronunciación corrigió, por un momento le pareció ver a Ginny en su época de estudiante, cuando juntos formaban parte del ED.

Cuando finalizo la clase, Harry le pidió a Lily que lo esperase un momento, ella con toda la felicidad del mundo y un brillo en los ojos hizo lo que el profesor le pidió, cuando se quedaron solos Harry comenzó a hablar:

- Lo lamento Lily te confundí con una persona que fue muy importante para mí – Harry se excusó ante la niña, su nombre salio tan natural como si lo hubiera pronunciado siempre –No fue mi intención incomodarte.

- No se preocupe profesor, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado- le respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa – Profesor, ¿A quién le recordé? lo lamento, no quise ser descortés - añadió enseguida, fingiendo una pena que estaba muy lejos de sentir –pero es que me parece que debió de ser muy especial, digo por su reacción –y le sonrió a su profesor.

- Eres muy buena en defensa – Harry decidió cambiar el tema, aunque aun no sabía por que esa niña le inspiraba mucha confianza y sentía que podía hablar abiertamente con ella de cualquier tema, ella solamente era una estudiante y para él era algo sumamente doloroso. Lily entendió que él no quería hablar del tema y decidió darle confianza

– Gracias profesor, la verdad es que mi madre me enseño y a ella le enseño mi padre, ella dice que él era muy bueno, me atrevería a decir que casi tan bueno como usted –comento Lily quien mientras hablaba, pensaba en la infinidad de veces que su padre había ayudado a su madre en el ED.

Harry no supo por que, pero en su pecho se instaló una emoción que no supo distinguir en ese momento, ¿Orgullo acaso? pero al mismo tiempo un malestar que se le instalaba a partir de la boca del estomago, porque de pronto sintió celos por una niña que apenas conocía, porque deseó él ser quien le enseñara todo lo que sabía de defensa.

Los días siguieron su curso, la relación de Lily y el profesor de DCAO después del primer día en el club del duelo se solidifico de manera considerable. Harry y James le tomaron mucho aprecio a la pequeña, después de la segunda práctica cuando ella les contó que no tenia papá y le dijera a Harry, que de haber tenido uno le hubiera gustado que fuera como él, y sobre todo le encantaría tener un hermano mayor, aunque no tan celoso como James, que había tomado como cruzada personal, alejar a cuanto compañero se le acercara, aunque fuera para pedirle la hora.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HG

Las cosas en la casa de los Malfoy marchaban de maravilla, Astoria trabajaba en el ministerio, Draco atendía sus negocios y Ginny seguía escribiendo desde lejos algunos reportajes que aun tenia pendientes en su anterior trabajo, aunque se mantenía ocupada, Ginny no dejaba de pensar en su familia, especialmente en sus padres, sabía por algunas noticias que varios de sus hermanos estaban felizmente casados y con hijos y a ella le dolía profundamente no poder estar con ellos en esos momentos tan importantes.

Sin poder contenerse decidió dar un paseo por el Londres muggle, extrañaba tanto la ciudad, que el Londres mágico y muggle, le apetecían recorrer por igual.

Camino toda la tarde por el Londres muggle, que sin darse cuenta, sus pasos la llevaron al caldero chorreante, sabía que no podía entrar y tomar una cerveza de manteca, o cruzar al callejón Diagon, pero dudaba que después de tantos años que alguien la reconociera, así que tratando de pasar desapercibida, decidió dar un vistazo al callejón, probablemente no habría mucha gente ese día.

En cuanto entro al callejón un sentimiento de nostalgia se apodero de su corazón, recuerdos inundaron sus pupilas, una lagrima cruzo su mejilla, el volver a recorrer las callezuelas del callejón, sus olores, parecía que el tiempo no pasaba por ese lugar, no sabía porque le tuvo que pasar a ella, ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?, ¿Porqué su familia no la defendió?, ¿Porqué no creyeron en sus palabra? tantas preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza, tanto dolor y sufrimiento, pero se debía sobreponer, ya no podía afectarle tanto, tenia un hijo por el cual luchar, recuperar el tiempo perdido con su familia, ser Ginny Weasley una vez más sin tener que esconderse.

- ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! – esas simples palabras la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad, una mujer regordeta de gesto amable, aunque en su mirada se podía notar un dejo de tristeza, estaba a unos dos locales de donde ella se encontraba –Cada vez todo está mas caro y alcanza para menos –aunque después de la guerra la condición económica de los Weasley cambió considerablemente, la matriarca seguía siendo igual de ahorrativa que siempre, además que el despilfarre y la ostentosidad no estaba hecho para los pelirrojos.

Quería correr y abrazarla, decirle lo mucho que la hechó de menos y la falta que le había hecho todos estos años, contarle que tenia una nieta, a la cual no conocía, que la consolara y la reconfortara, sentirse segura en sus brazos, como hacía mucho que no se sentía, el problema radicaba en como reaccionaría la mayor de los pelirrojos, fue entonces cuando se obligo a repetir en su cabeza y voz alta, las palabras que Draco tanto le repetía _"Debes ser prudente, no te apresures, no queremos complicar la situación y poner sobre aviso a quien nos hizo este daño" _así que sin escuchar a la vendedora que se había acercado, para ver si se le ofrecía algo, se alejo lo mas rápido posible de ahí.

Con lagrimas en los ojos salio lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron, ni siquiera noto a la mujer con la que choco al salir de la taberna, mientras se alejaba escucho su nombre a lo lejos, pero no presto atención a ello, creyó que era el eco de los recuerdos en su mente, busco un callejón solitario para desaparecer, cerro los ojos y la sensación de la desaparición inundo su ser, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba en su recamara, se abrazo así misma y sollozando se dejo caer al frío piso, amargas y desoladas lagrimas surcaban su rostro, de nuevo había estado tan cerca de su familia, en esta ocasión de su madre, lloro como una niña pequeña que tiene pesadillas en una noche oscura y tormentosa, porque así era su vida, su suerte, el destino que le tocó vivir, ella Ginny Weasley, la mas pequeña de la familia, quien desde pequeña creció rodeada de amor y comprensión, ella quien se había enamorado del que creyó el ser mas maravilloso de la tierra, a quien le brindo su amor y comprensión, por quien soporto el quedarse atrás y verlo partir, a una misión de la cuál no sabia si regresaría o no. Cuando al fin creyó que todo había terminado se convirtió en Ginny Potter y comenzó a formar su familia, al lado del hombre que amaba, para después convertirse en madre por primera vez tener a su hijo entre sus brazos, ser madre para ella significo el complemento de esa felicidad que la embargaba, todo parecía tan perfecto, tal como siempre lo soñó que cuando fue apartada de todo aquello que ella amaba, el dolor, la humillación, la impotencia, llenaron su frágil corazón, que cruel es el destino, sonreír primero, para después apuñalarte por la espalda.

Las lagrimas hacia mucho corrían libremente por sus mejillas, ella jamás fue débil, pero todo aquello era más fuerte que ella y sin poder evitarlo las imágenes que durante años la atormentaron y llenaron sus noches de pesadillas, aquellas mismas imágenes en las que años después se obligo a pensar una y otra vez, tratando de encontrar algún indicio que le dijera que había hecho mal, algo que le dijera porque fueron más importantes las palabras de una mujer, esa mujer que desde el momento en que ella y Harry se hicieron novios buscaba cualquier pretexto para molestarla y acercarse a el, no era que Cho Chang estuviera enamorada de Harry Potter, obsesión era la palabra correcta para describir lo que ella sentía por él y una profunda envidia hacía Ginny, sobre todo después de que ellos se casaran. Porque si bien era cierto que Cho perdió a su familia y su dinero durante la guerra, no era motivo suficiente para destruirla. No pudo contenerse más y se abandonó al torrente de recuerdos

**INICIO FLASHBACK**

Aún con la chimenea encendida podía sentirse el frío, hacía un rato que su pequeño hijo se había quedado dormido, y ella lo observaba dormir mientras lo acunaba entre sus brazos, su marido había salido muy temprano en la mañana, ante un llamado urgente del ministerio, donde lo único que pudo entender es que tenían nuevos indicios de los mortifagos que lograron escapar.

Las llamas de la chimenea cambiaron a un verde tan conocido por ella, se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver a su esposo y hermano quiso acercarse, pero al ver sus caras se detuvo, enseguida supo que algo no andaba bien.

- Harry ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Ginny, su voz mostraba un poco de la preocupación que comenzaba a sentir.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Harry se acerco a ella lentamente y tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo mientras le dedicaba una mirada llena de odio y desprecio, pero cargada de dolor, le entrego el bebe a su cuñado, se dio vuelta para ver de nuevo a su esposa mientras Ron se dirigía a la chimenea, una vez dentro le dedico una mirada que Ginny interpreto como desprecio antes de que las llamas lo envolvieran para desaparecer.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Por qué Ron se llevó a nuestro hijo? –Ginny se encontraba confundida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando.

-Ginevra Molly Potter está detenida por nexos con los mortifagos considerando su falta como alta traición.

-Harry ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? –Las palabra pronunciadas por Harry la habían dejado en completo estado de shock y lo único que se le ocurrió pensar es que todo se trataba de una broma, una cruel y horrible broma.

-Deja de jugar Ginevra –Grito un furioso Harry Potter –¿Pensaste que jamás lo averiguaría, creíste que tu traición estaba perfectamente oculta? ¿Te divertiste burlándote de mí, que nuevos planes tenían tu y tu amante? –Soltó él enfurecido fulminando con la mirada a su esposa.

-Harry, no entiendo de que hablas –no podía creer todo lo que su esposo le decía, un amante, precisamente ella, quien solo vivía por su esposo desde que era una niña.

-Basta Ginevra, basta, no volverás a engañarme con tus mentiras, dime, ¿Cuántas veces hacías el amor conmigo y pensabas en él? Dime Ginevra, ¿Te daban asco mis besos y mis caricias? –No supo en que momento la tomo entre sus manos y a cada palabra la apretaba más y más hasta hacerle daño mientras su voz adquiría un tono mas lastimoso y frío a la vez, cargada de un odio que jamás pensó sentir.

-Harry por favor, me lastimas, por favor Harry... ¡No se de lo que estas hablando! - Hacia rato que las lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas y la sensación de irrealidad la invadía. Comenzó a sentir que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, sintió que desfallecía, aun con todo y su estupor no podía permitirse perder el conocimiento.

Tomando nuevamente su rol de Auror, Harry tomo a Ginny y desapareció con ella hacia el cuartel una vez ahí, la dejo en un cuarto de interrogación y antes de salir, se volvió para darle una última mirada y le dijo

–Tu juicio será en dos horas – Y salió sin mirar atrás.

Lo único que pudo hacer Ginny fue caer de rodillas y abrazarse así misma, y llorar. La puerta se abrió en una segunda ocasión y un pálido Draco Malfoy, entro por ella acompañado de un Auror, quien solo entro un momento, mientras desataba las manos del joven Malfoy, en cuanto termino con su trabajo y sin decir una sola palabra, el Auror salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que sus piernas se lo permitieron. Draco dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación y de inmediato localizo a Ginny en una esquina, llorando.

-¿Ginny? ¿Ginny, estás bien? ¿Sabes que está pasando? Potter llego a mi casa con dos Aurores y me trajeron aquí. Potter hablo de mortifagos, quería saber si eras parte de ellos, dijo algo como que lo traicionamos, no entiendo absolutamente nada.

-¡Oh Draco! No tengo idea, Harry solo me dijo que el juicio era en dos horas, pero aun no sé porque me enjuiciaran.

-Ya tranquila Ginny, ven levántate- Draco ayudo a Ginny a ponerse de pie y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras la consolaba y ella lloraba intensamente, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que la puerta se había abierto y un extraordinariamente furioso Harry Potter los observaba.

-Vaya, pero que conmovedora escena, me aseguraré que sus celdas en Azkaban sean contiguas, así podrán seguir disfrutando de su amor, los felicito a ambos –dijo esto último mirando a Draco Malfoy con profundo desprecio y a Ginny con dolor- ahora ya no estarán separados, nunca mas.

-Harry, por favor- una Ginny con los ojos rojos por el llanto intento acercarse a su marido, para suplicar, en caso de ser necesario por una explicación.

-Cállate- la interrumpió Harry- ¡No quiero escuchar una más de tus asquerosas mentiras!

-No le hables de esa forma –Draco Malfoy trato de defender a una llorosa Ginny, sobre todo cuando después de las palabras del Jefe de cuartel de Aurores pareció que perdería el conocimiento.

-Tu no me vas a decir a mí como debo hablarle a ésta... –E hizo un gesto desdeñoso hacía Ginny, que era sostenida por Malfoy- ...mujer ¿Me entiendes mortifago? porque aunque te duela ella aun es mi esposa.

Esas palabras pronunciadas por Harry le dolieron mas a él que el daño que intento provocarle a ella y por sobre todo termino por descolocar aun más al ya confundido rubio.

-Harry, yo te amo, Harry por favor, piensa en nuestro hijo, piensa en James, es tan pequeño e indefenso –Ginny intento abogar por ella haciendo alusión a su hijo, ese pequeño que amaba mas que a su propia vida. Sin embargo Harry ya no creía en ella, todo el amor que hasta hace unas horas sintió por ella ahora se encontraba en lo mas profundo de su corazón, siendo desplazado por la ira. Una sola mirada de él fue suficiente para que Ginny callara y la desesperanza e incertidumbre la invadiera.

-Vamos, el jurado espera –Sin decir nada más y dándoles la espalda salio de la habitación, enseguida que él salió, varios aurores entraron al cuarto y volvieron a esposar con sogas mágicas las manos de los detenidos y los condujeron afuera, através de un largo pasillo hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio.

El camino a la sala de juicios, se hizo en un completo silencio, Ginny pensaba que estaba en una especie de pesadilla y que pronto despertaría y cuando se la contara a su marido, se reiría de ella y le diría que es una tonta por soñar una cosa así, se levantaría, le daría de comer a su hijo y prepararía el desayuno para ella y su esposo. Harry quien iba unos pasos delante de ella, pensaba en como pudo ser tan tonto y no darse cuenta del engaño de su esposa ¿Cómo fue que creyó ciegamente en ella? ¿En que momento fue que ella cambió? ¿Por qué tenia que ser precisamente ella, quién le provocara ese dolor tan grande? Y su hijo era aún tan pequeño e indefenso que de ahora en adelante solo se dedicaría a él en cuerpo y en alma ¿Qué le diría cuando le preguntara por ella? ¿Cómo le evitaría el dolor de saber que su madre los traicionó y ahora se encuentra en Azkaban? ¿Alguna vez su hijo le perdonaría por ser él quién la llevara ante el Wizengamot? Por su parte Draco Malfoy pensaba que todo esto tenía que ser un terrible error, él se encargaría de demostrar una vez más que el solo es una victima de todo esto, era cierto que su padre fue un mortifago y el había sido obligado a cometer actos que no quería, su padre estaba en Azkaban por eso y aunque su madre había sido perdonada, e incluso pidió perdón a su hermana Andrómeda, murió unos meses después, a causa de la tristeza y una profunda depresión al ver a su familia destruida. Sin su madre Draco tuvo que empezar de cero, comenzó a trabajar con el poco dinero que sus padre le habían dejado en el rubro de las pociones y aunque la sociedad del mundo mágico lo repudiaba, eso no le importo y poco a poco se fue haciendo de renombre en ese medio y hasta un pequeño contrato con San Mungo consiguió y la única persona que le dio su apoyo incondicional desde Hogwarts fue precisamente la que ahora se encuentra caminando con él.

La sala en donde se llevaría a cabo el juicio era la misma en la que Harry en su quinto año se llevo su audiencia, los miembros del Wizengamot estaba sentados justo al frente de la sala, al lado derecho se encontraba la familia Weasley en su totalidad, la matriarca de los pelirrojos lloraba en brazos de su esposo, quién también se veía dolido y afectado, en cuanto la mayor de los pelirrojos la vio entrar sollozó aún más fuerte y el padre derramo gruesas lagrimas, George trato de sonríele y darle un poco de confianza, talvez de hacerle sentir que todo estaría bien, el resto de los pelirrojos la miraron con tristeza. El Jefe y Sub-Jefe de los aurores se encontraban al lado izquierdo de la sala. Ginny y Draco estaban en el medio de la sala y seguían esposados, no se dio cuenta cuando el Jefe del Wizengamot comenzó a hablar, ella solo quería salir de ese horrible lugar, dejar de sentir la mirada cargada de odio de Harry y decepción por parte de su familia. La imagen de su hijo vino a su mente ¿Quién cuidaría de él de ahora en adelante? ¿Le hablaría Harry de ella cuando creciera?¿Cuál sería su destino, le darían el beso del detentor o terminaría por siempre en Azkaban?

- A comprendido señora Potter – eso la devolvió a la sala, todas las miradas estaban fijamente en ella- Entiende que las acusaciones que se le imputan son realmente graves, el ayudar a los mortifagos a ingresar al castillo a Hogwarts durante la batalla, presentada el 2 de mayo de 1998, por todos los cielos señora, díganos ¿Por qué motivo los ayudo? ¿Acaso cree usted en la pureza de la sangre? ¿Tuvo intenciones de ponerse la marca tenebrosa? Conteste Señora – El Jefe del Wizengamot y ministro de la comunidad mágica termino levantando la voz, visiblemente consternado con la situación.

-No, yo... mi familia... mi familia y yo no creemos en la pureza de la sangre –Con un nudo en la garganta siendo incapaz de hablar y sin poder creer aún, de todas las mentiras que se le acusaba.

- No creerá en toda esa basura señor ministro los Weasley son los más grandes traidores a la sangre que existen en el mundo mágico ¿Cómo es que pueden siquiera pensar que la señora Potter sería capaz de algo así?

- Cállese señor Malfoy, que de acuerdo a lo que su padre ha declarado fue usted quien por voluntad propia accedió a ponerse la marca tenebrosa siendo aun un adolescente y fue precisamente la señora Potter quién lo ayudó a entrar al colegio en la batalla señalada anteriormente y lo ayudo porque ustedes sostuvieron un romance clandestino mientras estaban en su sexto y séptimo año respectivamente.

- Pero usted no puede creer eso –en ese momento el nivel de indignación alcanzado en la sala era mayúsculo, para Draco Malfoy una cosa era saber que se le acusaba de ser mortifago, cosa de la cual estaba acostumbrado, pero otra que se le acusara de tener una aventura con Ginny cuando ella solo le brindo comprensión y una sincera amistad - Mi padre es capaz de decir cualquier cosa por salvar su trasero de Azkaban –mientras decía esto ultimo el joven rubio se había puesto de pie.

- Controle su vocabulario señor Malfoy y siéntese – El Jefe del Wizengamot se mostraba furioso en este punto.

-Potter – Draco se volvió hacia Harry quién hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de toda la situación- Tú no puedes creer todo lo que se dice de Ginny, ella te ama, siempre te ha amado –el rubio trato de hacer entrar en razón por ese medio al Jefe de Aurores.

- ¿Como puedes ser tan cínico Malfoy? claro, pero es que son tan para cual –Con la mirada mas fría que Harry les pudo dedicar y una risa dolorosa que salió de lo más profundo de su alma, Harry Potter sintió que su corazón se terminaba de romper al escuchar las crueles mentiras que el rubio abocaba para librarse de su castigo. Harry se encontraba cegado por el odio y el dolor que le estaba provocando ver a la mujer que amaba, seguidora de Lord Voldemort y amante de su peor enemigo, no podía y no creería en su inocencia.

- Bien, con las pruebas contundentes presentadas por el cuartel de aurores, se dicta sentencia al señor Draco Lucius Malfoy y a la señora Ginevra Molly Potter, hagan el favor de ponerse de pie señores – El Ministro dió una ultima mirada a la familia de pelirrojos que en silencio lloraba la pena de saber a su hija, a la única mujer nacida en generaciones, en Azkaban y al Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores y salvador del mundo mágico perder a su esposa y compañera –Se les condena a cadena perpetua en Azkaban sin la posibilidad de salir algún día y en el área de máxima seguridad, Aurores llévense a los acusados.

Cuando Ginny escucho la condena cayó de rodillas y con abundantes lagrimas en los ojos, todo estaba perdido ahora, en unas cuantas horas su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados, su hijo pequeño quedaría huérfano de madre, jamás lo volvería a ver, ella nunca hizo nada que pudiera dañar a su familia, al contrario daría su vida si fuera necesario por protegerlos.

Con el corazón en la mano Harry no pudo más al verla tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, que no lo resistió y se dirigió al Wizengamot.

–Señores si me permiten, sé que esto que les voy a pedir no es nada convencional, pero yo considero que con ser exiliados para siempre del país, sin la posibilidad de tener contacto alguno con alguien en el Reino Unido, tanto mágico como muggle, creo que es suficiente castigo, su amo está muerto y no regresará -Harry hizo una pausa para continuar, sentía que las palabras se le acumulaban en la garganta, así como las lagrimas en los ojos- además, solos no representan peligro alguno para la comunidad.

- Bien señor Potter si usted lo cree conveniente, aceptamos su solicitud.

Ginny no lo soporto más, no sabía que era peor si ser exiliada para siempre o estar en Azkaban y cayó sin sentido mientas en la sala los pelirrojos corrían, para ver por ultima vez a una Ginny sin sentido.

**FIN FLASHBACK **

Esa fue la ultima vez que vio a su familia y por su puesto a Harry, no podía seguir llorando, ya lo había hecho una vez y casi pierde a su hija, Lily fue lo único bueno que le pasó en medio de tanta desgracia, sin esa pequeña ella hubiera muerto, su hija fue su salvación, en parte, por eso decidió llamarla como la mama de Harry, porque así como para él, ella fue quién lo salvo con su sacrificio, Lily la salvo a ella con su inesperada llegada.


	4. Salida a Hogsmeade y Prueba de Quidditch

Capitulo 4 Salida a Hogsmeade y Prueba de Quidditch

Los días pasaban rápidamente en Hogwarts y cada vez estaba más cerca la primera salida a Hogsmeade del año, por ser de primer año Scorpius no podía asistir, así que Lily iría al pueblo con su hermano y el le había dicho que a veces cuando estaba de paseo en el pueblo comía con su padre en las tres escobas.

Era cerca del medio día, la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban en los jardines esperando la hora de la comida mientras que el resto se dirigía a sus últimas clases del día, ya que esa misma tarde se llevarían a cabo las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch y todos estaban muy emocionados, unos porque se presentarían para intentar estar en el equipo y otros solo por el espectáculo. Lily estaba emocionada por presentarse y volver a volar, ya que desde que llegaron a Hogwarts no se había subido a una escoba y al igual que su madre amaba la sensación que le provocaba el sentir el viento sobre su cara cuando estaba arriba de una escoba, pero por el momento debía caminar mas rápido si no quería llegar tarde a su clase y sobre todo poner mucha atención si no quería terminar con un castigo y perderse de las pruebas.

Camino lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitieron, en cuanto entro al pasillo que la llevaría a su salón de clases se dio cuenta que aun estaban sus compañeros afuera del aula, localizo a sus amigos del curso cerca de la puerta y decidió ir con ellos a pasar el tiempo que faltaba para iniciar la clase cuando un chico de un curso mas adelante se le acerco.

-Hola Lily- claramente se notaba que el muchacho estaba muy nervioso, entrelazaba sus manos y miraba constantemente hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos.

-Hola Josh, ¿Qué tal tu día? –preguntó Lily mientras le sonreía para infundirle un poco de confianza.

-Bien Lily gracias por preguntar, ¿Y tu qué tal? escuche que te presentaras a las pruebas de Quidditch –Con mas confianza de la que en verdad sentía el chico sintió que podía hablar con toda libertad con la chica.

-Así es me presentare esta tarde a las pruebas, en mi antigua escuela jugaba de cazadora y bueno todos decían que era muy buena, la verdad es que a mi me encanta volar y solo disfruto estar arriba de una escoba – A medida que Lily hablaba sus ojos brillaban, parecía extasiada de solo pensar en volver a subirse a una escoba, era algo que desde niña compartió con su madre, algo que siempre hacían juntas.

-Vaya Lily no pensé que te gustara tanto volar –La conversación entre ellos se estaba dando de una manera muy natural, tanto que parecía que eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y es que Lily en ese aspecto era igual a Ginny, tenía amigos en todos los cursos a pesar de su corta estancia en el colegio –Lily yo quería, bueno quiero -Josh nuevamente estaba nervioso – Quería preguntarte si tu, bueno si tu...

-¿Qué pasa Josh? –Lily lo interrumpió y le tomo la mano con cariño para infundirle confianza – ¿Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa verdad?

-Gracias Lily, lo sé ¿Me harías el honor de ir a Hogsmeade conmigo? –Josh estaba sonrojado, pero aún así miraba expectante a la chica esperando su respuesta

Ninguno de los dos se percato que al final del pasillo se encontraba un James con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados en una dura línea y los puños cerrados fuertemente.

Con decisión se encamino en dirección a la parejita, esa escena le desagradaba totalmente, pero ¿Por qué? Ciertamente Lily no le gustaba ni pensaba en ella de esa forma, solo la veía como una amiga pero esto nuevamente le hacía replantearse la misma pregunta ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Con sus amigas nunca paso algo parecido; las cuidaba, las quería, las escuchaba y odiaba sufrían pero ¿Por qué con Lily era diferente? ¿Por qué sentía esa ira y necesidad de protegerla de todo y de todos? ¿Por qué sentía ese arranque muy parecido a celos? ¡¿Celos?! El había pensado en ¿Celos? No, no y no… Esto cada vez era más confuso, por el momento la única manera de tranquilizarse y ver qué pasaba con Lily y ese tipo era pensar que la protegía y celaba porque la quiere y considera una hermana. ¡Sí! Eso es... La considera una hermana, esa hermana que nunca tuvo y anhelo tener y ella le brinda cariño y protección de hermana pero en cierta forma también la de una madre; tal vez sea eso, que Lily le da mucho de lo que careció fraternalmente. Tenía a su papa y a los Weasley's pero aun quedaba un lugar muy grande dentro de su corazón y ese precisamente estaba destinado a su madre, esa bella mujer que le había dado la vida y de la cual no tenía ningún recuerdo, siempre se había preguntado ¿Qué había sido de ella? ¿Por qué lo abandono? ¿Por qué nadie quería hablar de ella? Eran tantas sus preguntas que no sabía si algún día sabría todas las respuestas de ellas.

La voz de Lily lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, no se había dado cuenta que estaba ya muy cerca de aquellos dos y la pronta respuesta de Lily lo hizo reaccionar y salir de su letargo.

- OH Josh, eso sería...

- Ella no va a ningún lado contigo Mackenzie, ni contigo ni con ningún otro –Lily se vio interrumpida por un furioso James, quien fulminaba con la mirada a Josh Mackenzie –Ella esta prohibida para ti –Se giro para mirar al resto de los estudiantes que aún se encontraban fuera de clases –Esta prohibida para cualquiera de ustedes –Tomo la mano de Lily y la arrastro por el pasillo.

Cuando salió de su asombro la chica se soltó bruscamente de la mano de su hermano – ¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste eso? – Preguntó una furiosa y consternada Lily Weasley con las manos en la cintura, en una perfecta imitación de su madre y abuela fulminaba con la mirada a su hermano - ¿Por qué le has hablado de esa manera a Josh? ¿Por qué les dijiste a todos esas sandeces?

-¿Qué por qué le dije eso a Mackenzie? ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta? "Le gustas", si, tú le gustas a Mackenzie –Todo lo dijo aun rojo de furia y remarcando la palabra gustas –Lily –James trato de hacer recapacitar a la chica optando otra táctica –Los chicos solo quieren jugar, ellos no toman a las chicas en serio...

-¡Por Merlín, James! –Exclamo la pequeña sin poder creer lo que el chico mas codiciado de Hogwarts le decía, si el mismo chico que se dejaba ver por los pasillos con una chica diferente cada semana- Tu mismo sales con una chica diferente cada semana, además yo no veo ningún problema con Josh.

-¿Qué no ves ningún problema con Mackenzie? –De repente sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera descubierto que ella tiene una segunda cabeza –Te ha hechizado ¿Te dio algo de beber o comer?- Tomó nuevamente la mano de la chica obligándola a seguirlo unos pasos antes de zafarse de su agarre.

-No digas tonterías, él no me ha hechizado, ni me ha hecho nada –Lily comenzaba a impacientarse, ella no veía ningún problema con Josh, era un buen estudiante y un muchacho muy simpático.

-Lily eres muy pequeña aún para salir con chicos y mientras yo pueda impedir que lo hagas tenlo por seguro que lo are –Un James Potter firme y seguro de lo que decía le sostenía la mirada a una furiosa pelirroja. James no entendía porque le pasaban ese tipo de cosas con la pequeña Weasley, él jamás había sido celoso con ninguna chica, solo lo fue una vez con Victoire su prima mayor.

Lily resoplo por milésima vez en el rato que llevaba discutiendo con su hermano aunque le agradaba la sensación de que su hermano la celaba se sentía frustrada al pensar que cuando James se enterara de la verdad los celos serían justificados e incluso peores. Así que pensó en convencer a su hermano a como diera lugar ya tendría que irse acostumbrando a verla salir con chicos.

-Mira James, por lo que he escuchado tú sales con chicas desde que estabas en segundo ¿y me dices a mí que soy muy chica? No seas cínico, solo dame una buena razón por la cual no puedo salir con Josh a pasear un rato por el pueblo –la chica compuso una tierna mirada y tomo la mano de su hermano- Vamos James solo será un paseo te lo prometo y después nos reuniremos para comer juntos como habíamos acordado, si, anda di que si –soltó la mano de su hermano y junto las suyas en un gesto de suplica.

James no pudo con esa mirada y ese gesto y termino aceptando que su pequeña Lily saliera con el traicionero de Mackenzie, como comenzaba a llamarlo. Aún sin poder creer lo fácil que fue, la chica se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras le daba las gracias.

El profesor de herbología seguía anonadado, nunca antes vio a James celar a una chica y ciertamente nunca lo vio actuar de esa manera, no parecía un chico enamorado que de repente ve que otro chico la invita a salir, parecía estar viendo una escena extrañamente familiar, un Ron Weasley teniendo exactamente la misma pelea con su hermana Ginny sobre el mismo tema, los chicos y antes que pudiera decir una sola palabra los chicos siguieron su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, así solo a mitad del pasillo se pregunto ¿Qué tantas similitudes mas tendría esa chica con Ginny Weasley además del apellido? porque físicamente eran dos gotas de agua.

Lily y James se separaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, Lily cavilaba a cerca de la reacción de James, por una parte le gusto sentirse celada y protegida por su hermano; era una sensación bonita en la que te demuestran de una manera peculiar el cariño que te tienen, por lo que le ha dicho su mama; cuando ella era pequeña su hermano Ron la celaba y sobreprotegía al punto de asfixiarla, solo esperaba que James no fuera así de pesado porque se iba a enterar de quien era ella. Pronto la asalto una duda ¿Y si los celos no eran fraternales? ¿Y si la veía como algo más? Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos terribles pensamientos ¡El no podía enamorarse de ella! Su cabeza era un lío, confusión y más confusión. Analizando las cosas a James le gustaba una chica muy hermosa y simpática, además nunca le ha dado muestras de querer ese "algo mas" tampoco lo había insinuado, es la primera vez que pasa algo así; lo más lógico sería pensar que son celos de hermanos y con esa convicción y una sonrisa en el rostro de dirigió a sus salón de clases, agradecía a Merlín porque James inconscientemente la estaba aceptando y la veía como una hermana aunque cada vez ansiaba mas decirle la verdad pero tenía cierto temor a su reacción llegado el momento de revelar unas cuantas verdades.

Lily entró al aula de clases acompañada de miradas curiosas aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a ellas, no le gustaba para nada llamar la atención, todo lo contrario a su hermano quien le encantaba ser el centro de atención y tener a todo el mundo revoloteando alrededor de el. Se obligo a poner la mayor atención a la clase aunque le estaba siendo imposible sobre todo por las pruebas del equipo de Quidditch. En cuanto sonó la campana indicando que las clases habían terminado y se daba inicio a la hora de comida Lily salio disparada del salón. Ya era libre para correr a su habitación y sacar la escoba que su madre le había enviado.

Llego a su habitación y saco su brillante y pulida escoba con su nombre grabado en el mango, era la escoba más nueva del mercado, esta vez su madre se había lucido, aunque tenia la ligera sospecha que su padrino Draco tenía mucho que ver. Salió de su habitación y recorrió los pasillos rumbo al gran comedor con su escoba en el hombro, todos miraban maravillados la escoba y alcanzo a escuchar algunos de los comentarios de sus compañeros de casa incluso de otra casa _"con esa escoba Griffindor tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar la copa este año" "Vaya con esa escoba Slytherin morderá el polvo" _siguió su camino y sonrío orgullosa, todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que esperaba, tenia una linda relación con su padre y hermano y pronto jugaría Quidditch a su lado.

Después de disfrutar de las delicias preparadas por los elfos de Hogwarts el capitán del equipo de Griffindor se puso de pie y llamo a todos que querían hacer la prueba y conseguir un lugar en el equipo.

Todos los postulantes, incluso aquellos que no lo eran, se dirigieron a la cancha. El capitán llamo primero a los golpeadores solo se presentaron cuatro personas para el puesto incluidos los dos golpeadores del equipo, quedándose con el mismo un chico del equipo llamado Kenneth Towler y otro de quinto año llamado Andrew Kirke, con el mismo como el era el guardián no era necesario buscar un integrante para ese puesto, pero quiso hacerlo de cualquier manera, no sabía cuando podía necesitarlo y una chica llamada Mitchelle Euan sería la guardián suplente, en cuanto a los buscadores tenía una clara idea quien sería el indicado, pero aún tenia que cumplir con su deber, tres chicos y una chica montaron sus escobas y cuando el capitán soltó la snitch el primero de ellos un chico de cuarto año llamado Ritchie Coote salio disparado, tardo casi diez minutos en encontrar la snitch, realizó un vuelo impecable, definitivamente James tendría competencia, parecía que el chico había practicado durante las vacaciones, después fue el turno de la chica Patricia Stimpson, quien después de ocho minutos de espectacular vuelo atrapo la rebelde pelota, siguió el turno de un joven de tercer año llamado Charles McDonald quien en un tiempo de treinta minutos consiguió la pelota dorada, al final fue el turno de James quien atrapo la alada pelota en cinco minutos, quién indiscutiblemente seguía siendo el buscador. Ahora era el turno de los cazadores y para la prueba se habían presentado seis jugadores, así que el capitán organizo dos equipos y los jugadores que más puntos marcaran serían los nuevos integrantes, pero no sería tan fácil los golpeadores les lanzarían bludger todo el tiempo. En cuanto estuvo en el aire Lily atrapo la quaffle rápidamente y comenzó a volar hacía los aros del capitán que era la portería que le correspondía, esquivó a los bateadores de una manera espectacular, los espectadores comenzaron a vitorear cuando Lily anotó, estuvieron jugando cerca de veinte minutos de los cuales Lily hizo un excelente equipo con sus compañeros a pesar de ser la más pequeña del grupo ya que esto le permitía hacer más piruetas, giraba y esquivaba las bludger con gran destreza, hacia pases permitiendo que sus compañeros anotaran, cuando ella no podía hacerlo, lograron anotar un total de sesenta puntos mientras que el otro equipo solo hizo veinte tantos, no había ninguna duda sobre quienes eran los nuevos integrantes.

En cuanto bajo de su escoba James corrió a abrazarla mientras el capitán les daba al resto la bienvenida al equipo.

Harry había llegado justo cuando las pruebas daban inicio y le pareció interesante observar desde lejos aún le parecía que había sido ayer cuando el como capitán del equipo tuvo que hacer las pruebas a varios estudiantes, se sintió profundamente orgullo cuando vio a su hijo montar en su escoba, tenía su mismo estilo de volar, pero su sorpresa llego cuando vio a Lily volar, sus sentidos volvieron a engañarlo sus ojos le decían que era Ginny quien volaba, verla era todo un espectáculo, parecía que realmente disfrutaba lo que hacía, las piruetas y los giros, además de esa sonrisa, ver a Lily era como ver a Ginny.

-Vaya Lily, volaste increíble nunca había visto nada igual ni siquiera papá vuela así –James estaba mas que emocionado, había disfrutado como nunca la manera de volar de Lily, parecía que hablaba con un verdadero profesional -¿Dónde aprendiste a volar así?

-Mamá me enseño, a ella le encanta volar es algo que disfrutamos haciendo juntas, ella siempre quiso ser jugadora profesional pero por azahares del destino es reportera, pero me enseñó todo lo que sabe –Lily hablaba orgullosa de su madre y su manera de volar.

-Pues si que sabe volar tu madre Lily y debo decir que lo hace muy bien –Harry Potter apareció detrás de los jóvenes –Sabes Lily tengo curiosidad por conocer a tu madre he escuchado tanto sobre ella que se me hace en cierta manera familiar

- Pues tal vez dentro de poco la conozca profesor- Lily miro al profesor de defensa con cierto misterio –Digo el primer partido del año esta cerca y tal vez pueda venir.

-Sería genial conocer a tu mamá Lily, crees que pueda enseñarme algo –James volteó a ver a su padre emocionado –A lo mejor entre los dos nos pueden ayudar a mejorar nuestro vuelo ¿No lo crees papá?

-Ya lo creo James, veremos que dice la señora Weasley al respecto –Harry miró a Lily y después a James un pensamiento vino a su mente, mejor dicho una persona Ginny, si ella no lo hubiera traicionado ¿Habrían tenido más hijos? Como le hubiera gustado tener una hija como Lily, esa pequeña que en tan pocos días se había ganado un lugar muy especial en su corazón, esa pequeña que lo confundía y lo llenaba de orgullo por igual, esa chica que le recordaba tanto a Ginny y le hacia revivir sentimientos que creía enterrados en lo mas profundo de su ser. Cuando Ginny se fue quedo un vacío que solo su hijo pudo reponer, con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta que no podía seguir amando a un fantasma que jamás lo amó, tenía un hijo por el cual debía seguir adelante y también necesitaría una madre, no estaba seguro que le diría acerca de su verdadera madre, pero ya se encargaría de eso más adelante, por lo pronto buscaría consuelo en otra mujer, más precisamente en Cho, ella siempre lo había esperado sin pedirle nada a cambio, aún a veces se preguntaba como fue tan tonto en dejar a Cho para fijarse en Ginny, pero así lo había querido el destino y ya nada podía ser diferente.

- ¿Estás escuchando papá? –James movía su mano delante de la cara de Harry quién se había quedado sumido en sus pensamientos

- Lo siento hijo ¿Qué me decías? –Harry volvió de su ensoñación y les regaló una tranquilizadora sonrisa

-Te decía que mañana comeremos en las tres escobas como siempre, es la primera salida a Hogsmeade –El chico le repitió a su padre lo que minutos atrás le había estado diciendo

-Si hijo claro, allá nos veremos, ahora debo irme, parece que todos se han retirado a la sala común, ustedes también deberían marcharse yo tengo cosas que hacer –Harry los miro a ambos y una sensación de bienestar lo invadió, era increíble lo que un par de sonrisas joviales lograba, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando llevaba unos pasos andados se giro de nuevo y le habló a la chica –Lily tu también deberías venir a comer con nosotros y no acepto un no, te espero mañana –sin decir mas se alejó dejando a los chicos solos.

-Te lo dije –James le dio una mirada de suficiencia a su hermana –Te dije que mañana comerías con nosotros y ya oíste a papá no aceptaremos un no por respuesta.

-No pensaba faltar de todas maneras James –Lily no cabía de felicidad estaba en el equipo, comería con su padre y hermano fuera de Hogwarts algo que siempre quiso hacer, pensó que esa noche no podría dormir de la emoción.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio de magia, absorta en sus pensamientos, ese día había tenido una reunión muy importante con la Oficina del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas, necesitaba que aprobaran su nueva ley a favor de los derechos de los hombre lobo, desde hacía algún tiempo que venía luchando por que ellos también tenían derechos, y eran magos la mayor parte del tiempo, honestos y trabajadores, como su profesor de DCAO Remus Lupin, quién a pesar de ser una extraordinaria persona y el mejor profesor que tuvo en esa materia en Hogwarts, se vio obligado debido a su condición a abandonar su trabajo, o a ser marginado por la sociedad, pero ella cambiaria eso, por que se lo debía. Dio vuelta en uno de los pasillos y no vio a la mujer que camina en dirección a ella con una serie de carpetas en las manos, al parecer la mujer también iba distraída si no la hubiera esquivado con total facilidad, ya que ninguna de las dos advirtió a la otra y ambas cayeron al piso.

Hermione se toco la cabeza adolorida, el impacto fue mas duro de lo que pareció –Lo lamento -se disculpo, tenia los ojos cerrados –no te vi, iba distraída, yo- abrió los ojos y enseguida la reconoció, era la misma mujer que había visto en el anden, junto a Ginny o al menos eso creía -¿Tú? ¡Tú estaba en el anden junto a Ginny! yo te vi, estabas con ella

Astoria pensó que Hermione la delataría –Me confunde señora, yo no conozco a ninguna Ginny, y no he estado en ningún anden

No me mienta, por favor –Hermione se había puesto de pie, y observaba como la mujer reunía todas sus pertenencias –Yo se que la vi, era ella, mi cuñada, por favor señora, lléveme con ella –la voz de Hermione se notaba entrecortada, en su tono había suplica.

Señora no tengo idea de que me habla –Astoria quería salir lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, aún no sabía si debía o no confiar en Hermione Weasley, no podía permitirse un error, eso sería fatal y no solo Ginny sería perjudicada, si no también Draco, además estaban el pequeño Scorpius y Lily, no podía confiar en nadie o ¿si?

Si de verdad no sabes de qué te hablo, ¿Por qué tienes la carpeta de Ginny Potter en tu poder? ¿Si sabes que esos archivos son clasificados verdad? –Astoria en su desesperación por salir de ahí no se fijo que puso el expediente de Ginny, que acababa de sacar del departamento Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, encima de los demás que llevaba, al momento en que Hermione se lo señalo, perdió el color y se puso mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba –Mira, no te meteré en problemas, acompáñame a mi oficina esta aquí junto y ahí podremos hablar sin ser interrumpidas, te pido de favor, te suplico que me acompañes –se adelanto Hermione al ver que Astoria iba a protestar- se que no me crees de fiar y te doy toda la razón, -Al ver la duda en los ojos de Astoria, Hermione le tomo la mano y le sonrío con timidez –solo serán 5 minutos, lo prometo

A Astoria no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, solo asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Hermione a su oficina.

Una vez dentro, Hermione invito a Astoria a tomar asiento en una pequeña sala que tenía dentro, le ofreció un té que la nerviosa mujer acepto y ella también tomó uno, y se sentó al lado de Astoria.

-¿Como conoce a Ginny? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde esta ella? Lléveme con ella por favor, necesito pedirle perdón, no fui la amiga que ella esperaba, la que ella necesito, ni siquiera fui su juicio, ahora se que fui una tonta, debí haber hecho algo, tal vez si hubiera hablado con Harry a tiempo, pero cuando lo intente fue demasiado tarde, ella ya no estaba mas en el país, trate de investigar a donde se marcho, pero su expediente fue sellado y clasificado como súper secreto, lo he intentado ¡Juro que lo he hecho!, pero no ha sido suficiente, y creo tener la sospecha que todo fue una trampa para ella, lo que no logro entender es ¿Porqué? Y ¿Quién quería hacerle este daño a ella? –Hermione comenzó su monologo sintiendo nervios, no sabía si la podía convencer de llevarla con Ginny, pero se jugaría todas las cartas y si tenía que suplicar lo haría, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas acudieron a sus castaños ojos.

Mi nombre es Astoria –Después de unos minutos en los que Astoria libro una lucha interna sobre si confiar en ella o no- Astoria Malfoy y conocí a Ginny, hace 13 años, ella estaba muy enferma y Draco no sabía como ayudarla, yo trabajaba como voluntaria en un hospital en Canadá y los había visto un par de veces cerca de un parque, ese día nevaba y Draco se me acerco cuando me dirigía a mi trabajo, apenas y entendí una palabra de lo que me decía, él hablaba entrecortadamente por el frío, estaba desesperado y te soy honesta me dio un poco de miedo –sonrío tímidamente recordando el momento en el que Draco se le acerco con las ropas húmedas y desaliñadas Hermione le devolvió una sonrisa discreta –Me tomo de una mano y me llevo hasta una banca cercana -Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, solo escuchaba lo que Astoria tenía que contarle, no quería hacer preguntas e interrumpirla –Ella tenía fiebre, y parecía que no había probado bocado en días, ambos lo parecían, entre los dos la pusimos en pie y la llevamos hasta el hospital, le pedí a un amigo que la atendiera, como un favor especial claro, mientras tanto lleve a Draco a la cafetería y le compre algo de comer. Cuando terminaron de atenderla nos dieron la noticia que estaba embarazada, y que la fiebre había disminuido, pero todo indicaba que Ginny no quería seguir viviendo, estuvo casi un mes en el hospital, y Draco temía tanto por ella y por su hijo, él me contó que ellos eran amigos únicamente y que acababan de llegar a Canadá y el poco dinero que el traía encima ya se les había terminado, no tenían un lugar donde quedarse, y la semana que llevaban en el país lo habían pasado en el parque donde los encontré. –Para ese momento las lagrimas surcaban las mejillas de ambas mujeres – Draco le hablaba todos los días, llegaba muy temprano en la mañana conmigo y se quedaba hasta tarde, él le daba ánimos, le decía que no podía dejarse morir, que debía seguir adelante por su hijo, que sería madre de nuevo –Astoria hizo una pausa, bebió de su té, limpio sus lagrimas y miro a Hermione por un minuto –Su vida no ha sido fácil ¿Sabes?, ellos han padecido mucho para lograr componer sus vidas, aunque siempre hemos estado Draco y yo a su lado, Ginny ha tenido que criar a su hija sola, desde el día en que despertó en el hospital solo se a mantenido con vida por ella, por Lily su Lily.

Hermione abrió grande los ojos a causa de la impresión, y aunque en cierta manera lo sospechaba, tal confesión y confirmación, la tomaron totalmente desprevenida, siempre supo que Ginny era mujer fuerte con un temple inigualable y no se dejaría vencer nunca, y guardaba la esperanza que donde sea que estuviera encontraría la manera de salir adelante y un día regresaría a casa, con la frente en alto y dispuesta a recuperar lo que es suyo, pero el saberla vulnerable y a punto de morir la descolocaron totalmente. Ahora entendía si Ginny no la perdonaba jamás, si no perdonaba a ninguno de los Weasley, su hija había estado a punto de morir.

En cuanto salio de la impresión Hermione se puso de pie y con voz de suplica se dirigió a Astoria –Llévame con ella por favor, te lo suplico

Astoria solo asintió con la cabeza, se puso y le pidió que la siguiera, salieron del Ministerio de Magia y buscaron un callejón solitario para desaparecer, Astoria le pidió que tomara su mano y se dejara guiar. Aparecieron en un parque cerca de un vecindario moderno y elegante, no muy alejado del centro de Londres, caminaron un par de calles y finalmente se detuvieron frente a una linda casa color blanca tenia una pequeña reja que invita a entrar y disfrutar del perfecto jardín que adornaba majestuosamente la casa, atravesaron el pequeño camino que llevaba a la puerta principal, justo en ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando a Draco Malfoy quién le dio una rápida mirada Hermione, para después posar su vista en su esposa.

-¿Qué sucede Astoria? ¿Qué hace ella contigo? –Draco Malfoy había tomado a su esposa por un brazo y la alejo unos centímetros de donde se encontraba la castaña

-¿Ginny sigue en casa?-Fue lo único que respondió la mujer

-Esta en su habitación –Respondió el hombre cuando vio que su esposa le hacia señas a la castaña para que entrara a la casa –Solo espero que sepas lo que haces

-Ella puede ayudarnos amor, estoy segura que

-Voy a ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda y mas señor Malfoy –Hermione Weasley interrumpió a Astoria, su voz denotaba seguridad y convicción.

-No tiene que explicármelo a mi señora Weasley, si no a Ginny –Sin decir una sola palabra mas Draco se retiro dejando a ambas mujeres solas.

-Espéreme un momento por favor señora Weasley

-Hermione por favor, solo llámeme solo Hermione

-Esta bien Hermione, espérame aquí no me tardo –con una sonrisa que asemejaba mas una mueca, Astoria Malfoy salio de la sala con rumbo a la habitación de la pelirroja.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, pensando la mejor manera de decirle a su amiga que su cuñada estaba en su casa, para ser más precisos en la sala. Se detuvo en la puerta de la pelirroja, tomo una bocanada de aire antes de tocar.

Ginny Weasley estaba terminando una de sus entrevistas, cuando escucho dos golpes en la puerta de su cuarto –Pase –respondió distraídamente al llamado

-Ginny –la llamo Astoria intentando sonar casual

-¡Astoria! –La pelirroja se dio vuelta en su silla para ver a su amiga -¿Qué haces tan temprano en casa? ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Los chicos están bien?

-Tranquila los chicos están bien, y no ha pasado nada, bueno casi – desvío su mirada de los ojos chocolates y la clavo en el piso como si pudiera traspasarlo con la mirada.

-Astoria me asustas –La pelirroja se encontraba desconcertada, la pelinegra nunca se andaba con rodeos y ahora parecía que no quería llegar al punto clave de la situación.

-Abajo hay una persona que quiere hablar contigo –mientras hablaba regreso su mirada, hasta posarla nuevamente en los ojos color chocolate- se trata de tu cuñada Hermione Weasley

Ginny se quedo por un momento petrificada, su mente se negaba a creer que su ex-mejor amiga se encontraba en la misma casa que ella, lo soñó tantas veces que ahora que era una realidad no podía creerlo. Casi corrió por el pasillo rumbo a la escalera y se detuvo cuando llego a ella. Quiso dar la vuelta y regresar a su habitación, quería que se marchara, pero a la vez abrazarla fuertemente y pedirle que nunca más se alejara, ¿Qué debía hacer?

Astoria advirtió la duda en su mirada le tomo la mano con cariño y le sonrío infundiéndole confianza –Es la misma chica de la que tantas veces me hablaste, ve ella esperando por ti.

Gracias –Ginny soltó su mano y abrazo fuertemente a Astoria, transmitiéndole lo todo lo que la quería y agradecía.

Bajo las escaleras con el corazón en la mano, sentía un vacío en la boca del estomago y las piernas le temblaban, antes de llegar a la sala se detuvo un momento para tranquilizar su respiración, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo el aire. Tomo dos bocanadas de aire, aliso su ropa y siguió a la sala.

Hermione Weasley miraba a través de la ventana, su cabeza era un lío tal y como lo era su cabello, no sabía si Ginny querría verla, ¿Le reprocharía algo? ¿Se negaría a hablar con ella?, no tuvo más tiempo de seguir pensado ya que una voz más que conocida la hizo volverse y dar la vuelta.

-Me dijeron que me buscabas – No quiso que fuera de esa manera pero su voz sonó más fría de lo que en verdad quería

- Ginny –Corrió a abrazarla, sin embargo Ginny no correspondió el gesto, ahí fue cuando supo que su amiga estaba diferente, no solo en su manera de vestir, algo dentro de ella había cambiado también,

-Se cruzo de brazos y le indico a Hermione que tomara asiento –Dime en que puedo ayudarte, ¿Qué has venido a buscar a esta casa?

-Cuanto has cambiado Ginny, has pasado por tanto tu sola, Astoria me contó un poco de tu historia, Ginny Perdón –Hermione hablaba lo mas rápido que podía, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero nunca se imagino que Ginny la recibiría de esa manera tan fría, como si fueran completas extrañas

-Si tienes razón he cambiado, pero era lo que ustedes querían, ¡Ustedes me hicieron así! –Quería que su voz sonara tranquila, pero en cuanto comenzó a hablar el volumen fue aumentando gradualmente, has gritar lo último, sabía que su cuñada no tenía la culpa, pero el dolor de tantos años acumulados era mas fuerte que ella.

-Perdón Ginny, Perdóname por no haber estado para ti cuando me necesitaste –Su voz sonaba como un ruego una suplica

-Ustedes hicieron su vida, yo tengo la mía –Se dio la vuelta para liberar sus lagrimas, no quería mostrarse débil frente a ella, ya no les daría más esa satisfacción –Y así como no hubo espacio para mi en la suya, ahora ustedes no tienen cabida en la mía –Siguió a través de las lagrimas y el dolor tan profundo que le causaban esas palabras, si algo deseaba mas en la vida, era volver a ver a su familia

-Hermione estaba atónita, no podía creer las palabras de la que fue su mejor amiga, pero debía comprenderla, ella fue quién llevo la peor parte, la que estuvo alejada de todos los que quería por tantos años –Se que te fallamos Ginny, pero dame la oportunidad de enmendar mi error, por favor Ginny

-No estoy de nuevo en Londres para socializar Hermione, solo vine por mi hijo, quiero recuperarlo –Ginny seguía dándole la espalda, con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

-Yo puedo ayudarte con James, es un gran chico y estoy segura que el entenderá cuando se le cuente la verdad –la chica vio un rayo de esperanza, para ganarse la confianza nuevamente de su cuñada, aunque sabía que era egoísta utilizar a su sobrino, pero tenía que jugarse todas las cartas que el destino le presentara –Además tengo influencias en el ministerio, puedo acceder a archivos que Astoria no puede, se que están buscando limpiar su nombre

-Mira Hermione –La interrumpió la pelirroja, y se dio la vuelta para encararla una vez más- en cuanto a mi hijo soy yo quién le dirá la verdad, no voy a permitir que le digan mas mentiras y lo sigan envenenando en mi contra –los ojos de resplandecían de furia contenida, impotencia y dolor –estoy segura que Potter le dijo que estoy muerta –en su mirada de dejo ver por un momento un destello de tristeza ante las palabras pronunciadas.

-Tienes razón, Harry le dijo a James que estas muerta –Ante afirmación Hermione emitió un sollozo quedo y Ginny sintió que la sangre le hervía – Pero déjame decirte algo Ginny –La determinación se apodero de la castaña quien no pensaba retroceder en el terreno ganado- aún en contra de Harry le he hablado a James de ti, él sabe lo maravillosa que eres y lo mucho que lo amas, si alguien a esperado tu regreso esa he sido yo

-Y si has esperado mi regreso como dices ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no estuviste en el juicio? – aunque no quería preguntarle, la angustia de saber por que no estuvo a su lado la estaba consumiendo

-Esa tarde Ron llego con James a la casa, me pidió que lo cuidara y por nada del mundo saliera de la casa, me dijo que el bebe estaba en peligro –la castaña había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, impidiendo que las lagrimas salieran –Cuando le pregunte por ti, me dijo que más tarde me aclararía todo, que no me preocupara –se sentó en el sofá mas cercano que encontró, el recordar lo ocurrido aquel día –yo estaba asustada, no tenía idea de que podía estar ocurriendo, ya en la madrugada Ron y Harry se aparecieron en la casa y me dijeron que te habían exiliado del país, estabas acusada de alta traición quise ir al ministerio para que de tu boca me dijeras lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ellos me lo impidieron –se tomo un momento para respirar y mirar a la pelirroja que también lloraba –en la mañana después que Harry se fue con James, fui a buscarte al ministerio pero ya no estabas, habías tomado un traslador y nadie pudo decirme a donde, por años busque la manera de conseguir los archivos de todos los trasladores de ese día, pero casualmente el que tu tomaste jamás a aparecido

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no aparece el archivo? –Ginny miro a su cuñada como si tuviera tres cabezas

-Ginny he estado investigando tu caso desde ese día y hay muchas irregularidades – La castaña dejo de llorar y nuevamente sentía que estaba en el camino correcto hacia el perdón de su mejor amiga –Incluso en los reportes de los aurores he encontrado irregularidades –Se le quedo mirando fijo

-¿Se lo dijiste a Harry? –Una oleada de esperanza se instalo en la mirada de la pelirroja, tal vez su esposo lo supiera y sería mas fácil hablar con el

-Si Ginny se lo dije a Harry, pero –La castaña callo súbitamente mirando a la otra mujer con pena

-No lo creyó cierto –Sus esperanzas cayeron nuevamente en el fondo de su ya muy maltratado corazón

-No, pero –la castaña largo un suspiro y se limpio los restos de lagrimas que empañaban sus ojos- Te propongo una tregua Ginny –La pelirroja la miro escéptica- Yo investigare todo lo pueda y te prometo que encontrare la manera de reabrir el caso, reuniremos pruebas, aremos todo de nuevo – se acerco lentamente a la pelirroja, que parecía meditar la propuesta de su cuñada –Vamos Ginny no pierdes nada, déjame ayudarte

-La pelirroja soltó un resoplido, sabía que no tenía caso seguir discutiendo con su cuñada, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a Hermione Weasley no había poder humano o mágico que se lo quitara –Esta bien Hermione acepto –la chica del cabello enmarañado no pudo contener su entusiasmo y dio un par de brinquitos, y se acerco a su amiga para abrazarla, después de un momento Ginny la separo y le dijo –Solo una condición Hermione, nadie puede enterarse de esto, y Ron menos que nadie ya sabemos lo terco y testarudo que es.

-Creo que lo terco y testarudo es de familia –Nuevamente la castaña abrazo a la pelirroja, demostrándole lo mucho que la había echado de menos y la falta que le hizo - Por cierto Ginny ¿Cuándo conoceré a tu hija?

-Lily su nombre es Lily y aun es muy pronto Hermione - Aunque se moría de ganas por que su hija conviviera con su familia, no soportaría que la rechazaran, y sobre todo que él padre de su hija la rechazara, ese era su más grande temor.

-Ginny ¿Cuando le dirás la verdad a Harry? - esa pregunta estaba carcomiendo por dentro a Hermione- ¿Le dirás que Lily es su hija?

-Primero tengo que reunir las pruebas necesarias Hermione -la sola idea de estar frente a el nuevamente con las pruebas de su inocencia hacia que su voluntad flaqueara y quisiera mandar todo al diablo y gritarle que aún lo amaba y ser felices como siempre debió ser- solo espero que sea pronto, Astoria me esta consiguiendo una entrevista con él y espero ese día poder decirle toda la verdad.

-¿Entrevista? no sabia que fueras reportera- nuevamente la curiosidad por saber acerca de la vida de su amiga se apoderaba de la chica de cabello enmarañado

-De algo tenia que vivir Hermione -nuevamente su mirada se había endurecido y el dolor se asomaba a través de sus ojos color chocolate

-Lo lamento Ginny - La castaña se veía realmente apenada - En verdad lamento por todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

-Yo también lo lamento –sus ojos castaños no mostraban sentimiento alguno, parecían dos muros impenetrables –Pero todo eso me dio fuerzas para luchar y sacar adelante a mi hija.

Siguieron hablando un par de minutos más, Hermione quería saber cada detalle de la vida de su ex –mejor amiga y contarle los detalles que desconocía la pelirroja acerca de la vida de los Weasley´s, la castaña quedo en informarle a Ginny sobre sus avances en la investigación y se marcho dejando a la pelirroja con muchas cosas en que pensar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ginny? - Astoria acababa de entrar a la sala donde aun se encontraba la mujer pelirroja y al verla tan pensativa se preocupo –Discúlpame por traer a tu cuñada sin consultarte primero, pero es que la sentí tan sincera que yo pensé

-No te preocupes Astoria –Ginny interrumpió a la mujer quien se veía apenada, por lo que creyó una imprudencia de su parte –Es solo que el estar aquí en Londres después de tantos años y volver a ver a alguien de mi familia –Cuando vio que la pelinegra bajaba su mirada se corrigió inmediatamente –No me malinterpretes por favor, tú y Draco son mi familia y los amo, pero ellos me han hecho tanta falta.

-Créeme que te entiendo, yo misma deseaba volver con toda mi alma –Astoria tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y es que ella misma sufría el estar lejos de su familia, la diferencia con ella era que su familia había muerto a causa de la guerra y jamás los volvería a ver- Ginny, hay otra cosa que quería decirte –espero un momento para ver si la pelirroja decía algo pero al ver que no era así continuó –Es muy probable que la secretaria de Harry me de la cita para la entrevista que solicite para dentro de un mes, justo después de Halloween

-¿Tan pronto? –Ciertamente era algo que Ginny no se esperaba y la tomaba totalmente desprevenida – ¿y si no he reunido las pruebas para esa fecha?

- Cálmate Ginny, estoy segura que tu cuñada nos será de gran ayuda y entre las dos encontraremos las pruebas que necesitamos para que hables con Harry de una vez por todas –Le sonrío a su amiga una ultima vez y se alejo dejándola nuevamente sola

-Todo saldrá bien Ginny, todo saldrá bien –se repitió estas palabras tratando de darse confianza, ahora mas que nunca debía ser fuerte, nuevamente su vida estaría en juego y tal vez la de su hija, solo que esta vez lucharía con uñas y dientes en caso de ser necesario y quienes le hicieron esto pagaría el haberse metido en su vida.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Harry llego a su casa y se dirigió a su despacho, se sirvió un Whiskey se sentó en su silla y abrió uno de los cajones y saco una fotografía vieja y arrugada de Ginny que estaba al fondo, la foto mostraba a una muchacha alegre que le sonreía a la cámara y le enviaba un beso se veía tan feliz, comenzó a llorar como un niño que ha perdido todo en la vida, todos los buenos recuerdos a su lado salieron a flote y es que después de haber visto a Lily volar en la manera que lo hizo, no hizo mas que acrecentar más su dolor, todos aquellos sentimientos que el creyó olvidados nuevamente afloraban en su corazón, Ginny su Ginny siempre sería su pena mas grande.

-Cielo ¿Estas en casa? –Las palabras de Cho lo trajeron a la realidad, su realidad y es que después que Ginny se fue, ella fue la única que pudo consolar su tristeza- ¿Dónde estas amor?

-Cuando sintió que se acercaba al estudio guardo rápidamente la fotografía y se limpio las lagrimas, sabía que a Cho no le gustaba que el la recordara, tanto así que invirtió la mayor parte de su tiempo en hacer que borrara de su mente a la pelirroja –Aquí estas cielo –Cho entro en el despacho y se acerco a darle un beso en los labios y se acomodo en sus piernas, noto las lagrimas en los ojos de su esposo pero decidió no hacer ningún comentario, no quería pelear esa noche por culpa de la insípida pelirroja, al fin de cuentas ella había ganado y esa insulsa estaba muy lejos de ahí –Mañana iré contigo a Hogsmeade, hace días que Jamesin no me escribe me tiene muy abandonada y a una madre no se le hace eso

-Cho hemos hablado muchas veces de este asunto –comenzó Harry, pero la oriental lo interrumpió

-Discúlpame Harry –Se levanto ofendida de las piernas del morocho y le dio la espalda –Pero yo soy la única madre de James, yo he estado a su lado desde siempre, lo he cuidado cuándo estuvo enfermo, ella lo abandono se fue con su AMANTE – se dio la vuelta para encararlo y gritarle las últimas palabras, gruesas lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos que hasta ella misma se sorprendió de su capacidad histriónica

-Lo lamento Cho, no te pongas así por favor –Harry la abrazo sintiéndose mal por ser tan desconsiderado con su mujer- Mañana a primera hora partimos a Hogsmeade, estoy seguro que a James le encantara verte

-¡oh! Harry mi amor muchas gracias –Le dio un beso en los labios al ojiverde y se soltó de su abrazo –me voy a cambiar, quiero que cenemos en algún restaurante, hace mucho que no salimos juntos –cuando estaba a punto de salir se dio la vuelta y le guiño un ojo –Te espero en la recamara, no te tardes

-Ojala y algún día pueda amarte como te mereces Cho –con ese ultimo pensamiento termino de beber su Whiskey y se levanto para seguir a su esposa a la recamara, después de todo no podía negarle nada.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH


	5. ¿¡Sorpresas?

Hola! Lamento la tardanza, se que no tengo excusas pero tratare de no tardar tanto en publicar el siguiente.

Declaración: Todo lo que reconozcan en de la única y excepcional JK Rowling, lo demás es producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

Lily bajo muy temprano esa mañana a la sala común un brillo especial iluminaba su mirada, ese día prometía ser maravilloso primero saldría con un chico lindo y después comería con su padre y hermano y nada empañaría su felicidad.

-¡Buenos días Lily! Te estaba esperando para bajar juntos al comedor –Un James adormilado se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común.

-Hola James, no esperaba verte tan temprano –Lily lo miro con una ceja levantada y es que James acostumbraba a levantarse hasta tarde los fines de semana.

-Bueno pensé que podíamos desayunar juntos y después ir caminando juntos hasta el pueblo –Lily lo miro con el seño fruncido, y aunque eran más que obvias las intenciones de su hermano y aunque le gustaba que la celara, comenzaba a volverse tedioso.

-James podemos bajar a desayunar juntos, pero iré con Josh al pueblo –Y antes de que James pudiera replicar la chica se dirigió hacía el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Sigues con esa idea de ir con Mackenzie a Hogsmeade –La sola idea de ellos dos en una cita lo enfermaba y eso ya comenzaba a preocupar a James quien se creía inmune a los celos a menos que fueran fraternales, razón de mas que lo inquietaba, Lily agradeció internamente a Merlín por solo tener un hermano.

-Creí que eso quedo claro ayer –James bufo y Lily hizo en un gesto de impaciencia sin detener su marcha hacía el gran comedor.

-Una cosa es que acepte que den un paseo por el pueblo y otra muy distinta que te deje ir todo el trayecto sola con el –Lily rodó los ojos una vez más y agradeció a Merlín haber llegado al gran comedor, ya tendría tiempo para pensar en una manera de librarse de su hermano por un rato.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione se levanto muy temprano tenía que aprovechar que ese día el ministerio se encontraba casi vacío, tomo un pedazo de pergamino y escribió una nota rápida y se la dio a su lechuza

-Toma bonita llévasela a Astoria –Se termino de arreglar antes de que Ron despertara e hiciera preguntas que no sabría como responder sin ponerse nerviosa y bajo a prepararse una taza de té mientras esperaba respuesta.

-¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano Hermione?- Ron acababa de entrar a la cocina bostezando mientras hablaba y abrazaba a su esposa por la espalda y depositaba su barbilla en el hombro de ella.

-Pensé que estabas dormido Ron –Hermione se removió incomoda en brazos de Ron, pero este no lo noto.

-Si lo estaba, pero no te sentí a mi lado y baje a averiguar por que mi esposa no esta nuestra cama un sábado y sobre todo siendo casi de madrugada –Ron no dejaba de besar el cuello de la castaña quien no dejaba de removerse cada vez mas incomoda.

-Ron cielo tengo que ir a trabajar - logro zafarse del agarre del pelirrojo y lo miro con disculpa.

-Por favor Hermione es sábado – Ron soltó un resoplido molesto – es mucho pedirte que te quedes, Hugo no esta en la casa y tu y yo podríamos –Ron nuevamente la había tomado entre sus brazos y la besaba desde el lóbulo de la oreja hasta el cuello y acariciaba su espalda por debajo de su blusa.

-Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano la castaña alejo a Ron –Cariño en verdad lo siento pero realmente tengo que ir a la oficina, hay algo urgente que debo resolver.

-Ron entrecerró los ojos y la miro con algo de desconfianza –Algo te traes entre manos, solo espero que no la armes gorda esta vez –se alejo unos pasos de Hermione y antes de salir de la cocina llego la lechuza con la respuesta que la castaña esperaba, Ron miro a Hermione y después al animal que esperaba impaciente alguien se acerco a ella y le quito el pergamino que llevaba atado en su pata, antes de que pudiera siquiera abrirlo Hermione se lo arrebato de las manos y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-Lo lamento Ron, es del ministerio asuntos de trabajo –la castaña evito mirar a los ajos a Ron, el solo la miro con los ojos entrecerrados dejando pasar por alto que el pergamino no contenía ningún sello del ministerio.

-No se en que andas metida Hermione Weasley pero te aseguro que voy a averiguarlo – Ron le dirigió una mirada fría y abandono la cocina, la castaña suspiro liberando toda la tensión del momento y se dijo así misma que tendría que ser mas cuidadosa si no quería levantar mas sospechas en su esposo, resignada se dirigió a la chimenea para llegar al ministerio.

Como era de suponer solo el guardia se encontraba en esos momentos en el ministerio y uno que otro empleado apurado para irse a casa temprano. La castaña y la pelinegra caminaron por los pasillos del tercer piso en busca de los archivos del Cuartel General de Aurores, llegaron al final del pasillo donde una puerta gris y sin perilla que para nada les invitaba a entrar se alzaba frente a ellas, Hermione empujo la puerta y esta no se abrió, saco su varita y con un sencillo alohomora fue suficiente para que esta se hiciera a un lado permitiéndoles el paso.

Se adentraron en la habitación que se encontraba medianamente iluminada mirando para todos lados buscando el mejor lugar para empezar con su investigación.

-Valla este lugar es un completo desastre –comento con algo de enfado la castaña ganándose una mirada de incomprensión por parte de su compañera quien lo último que pensaría de ese lugar es que era un desastre pero la castaña no tomo en cuenta la mirada de la otra y avanzo en medio de las estanterías –Harry debería hacer que los Aurores se preocuparan más por ordenar los expedientes.

-Hermione yo no veo ningún desastre –la castaña la miro como no creyendo lo que decía –bueno al menos no al tipo de desastre al que estoy acostumbrada Lily y Scorp por Merlín ellos si que saben hacer desastres –mientras hablaba la pelinegra sonreía recordando a su hijo y sobrina, la castaña la miro esperando que dijera algo mas de la pequeña Potter sin embargo al notar que la otra no decía nada giro de nuevo su cabeza hacía uno de los estantes y comenzó a buscar entre las miles de carpetas que ahí se encontraban.

-Dudo unos momentos antes de preguntar a la pelinegra que se encontraba muy entretenida mirando unas fotografías -¿Ginny ha cambiado mucho, cierto? –Aunque parecía una afirmación deseaba con todo su corazón que la otra respondiera con una negativa, que le dijera que Ginny de siempre aun se encontraba ahí.

-Dale tiempo Hermione, Ginny ha tenido que luchar mucho a pesar que siempre ha contado con Draco y conmigo, ella solo ha aceptado nuestra ayuda cuando ha sido meramente necesario y si bien aun vive con nosotros no es por gusto es porque Draco le prohibió terminantemente que se mudase a otro lado y solo la convenció cuando le dijo que Lily estaría mejor cuidada en casa que algún otro lugar cuando ella tuviera que salir a trabajar.

-Hermione guardo silencio por un momento aun le constaba trabajo imaginarse a su cuñada en tal situación.

Astoria la saco de sus pensamientos cuando insistentemente le indico que cogiera el folder que tenia en la mano.

-¿Qué es esto? –Pregunto Hermione con verdadero interés.

-Son fotografías –respondió la otra mujer –al parecer de la época de Hogwarts, míralas por ti misma quien quiera que haya tomado estas fotografías buscaba hacer parecer que algo ocurría entre Ginny y Draco.

-La castaña comenzó a revisar las fotografías y en efecto todas ellas mostraban a una Ginny de 16 años y un Draco de 17 años aproximadamente, sus rostros lucían acongojados incluso en algunos si se miraban a detalle podían notar que alguno de los dos estaba llorando.

-Lo que no entiendo es que hacen estas fotografías en esa caja de archivo muerto y sobre todo y más importante ¿Quién las tomo?, por que el fin esta mas que claro –comento Astoria con el seño fruncido

-Yo se quien tomo estas fotografías y sin miedo a equivocarme estoy segura que fue Cho y en cuanto el fin tienes toda la razón separar a Harry y Ginny, Cho fue la única beneficiada con todo esto, siempre estuvo obsesionada con Harry y el muy idiota le creyó.

-Pero lo que no entiendo es que ganaba ella con involucrar a Draco con todo esto ¿Crees que solo fue una victima secundaría? –pregunto la pelinegra con cierto enfado y un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Si supongo que solo una victima colateral en todo esto, aunque aun hay ciertas cosas que no me terminan de cuadrar –Respondió la castaña mientras le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa –vamos tenemos que seguir aun falta revisar una pila de archivos súper secretos del cuartel estoy casi segura que esa arpía coloco esos archivos en esa zona para que nadie hurgará en ellos, es al final del pasillo yo buscare ahí –los archivos de los aurores eran largos pasillos con estantes de varios metros de alto, aunque por fuera parecía un cuarto pequeño por dentro no lo era en absoluto- tu busca entre los archivos de azcaban deben estar a tres pasillos de aquí –cada una se dirigió a su destino sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

-Cuando las mujeres se alejaron a buscar en sus respectivos lugares no se percataron del Auror que desde las sombras las veía, aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían para evitar ser descubierto, salio lo mas discreto que pudo y se dirigió a la oficina lo mas aprisa que sus piernas se lo permitían y envío un patronus a su jefe Ron Weasley, sabía que estaba obligado por el código a informar al Director General del Cuerpo de Aurores Harry Potter pero supuso que su jefe Weasley apreciaría que fuera a el a quien le avisara de ese "detalle" en especial.

-Hermione busco y rebusco entre las miles de carpetas y papeles y nada aparecía, comenzaba a frustrarse los pocos reportes que podía encontrar estaban inconclusos aun así hizo una copia de los documentos y los guardo en su bolsillo, esperaba que Astoria contara con mejor suerte con los reportes de azcaban, dando un ultimo vistazo a los archivos se dio media vuelta para ir en dirección de Astoria era hora de regresar a casa o alguien podría descubrirlas.

-Camino los pocos pasillos que las separaban pensando quien aparte de Cho se beneficiaria de hacerle daño a Ginny y sobre todo a Draco, ¿Por qué dañar a Draco? ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo esto? Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas buscando una explicación lógica, pero no podía encontrar un nombre además del de Cho que le diera una pista siquiera, sumida en sus pensamientos no se percato que había llegado a su destino hasta que levanto la vista y vio a Astoria muy concentrada en un expediente que supuso era importante -¿Encontraste algo importante? –interrumpió la lectura de la pelinegra y mirando con aprehensión a los documentos que tenia en su mano la otra chica.

-Encontré unos registros de azcaban, son reportes de visitas en su mayoría hechos por Harry Potter y

-Bueno es de suponerse Harry es el Director del escuadrón de aurores y me imagino que visita la prisión seguido –interrumpió la castaña a la otra chica.

-Me dejas continuar –ahora la interrupción vino por parte de la pelinegra quien se veía irritada por la abrupta interrupción de la castaña –Harry visito la prisión en numerosas ocasiones pero a diferencia de las otras en estas visitas paso largo tiempo con una sola persona, hay reportes de ingreso por mas de dos horas en una misma celda y mira esto estuvo en dos lugares al mismo tiempo –cuando Astoria dijo esto Hermione que se encontraba leyendo los reportes que su compañera le había entregado levanto la mirada para prestarle toda su atención –aquí dice que estuvo en azcaban haciendo una inspección de rutina, pero en estos reportes dice que Harry se encontraba en una misión de ultima hora, mira los reportes atraparon a un contrabandista de pociones y el mismo dirigió la misión –Hermione abrió la boca y llevo sus manos hacia la boca para ahogar el grito de sorpresa que intentaba salir.

-Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa Astoria ¿Alguien se hizo pasar por Harry?

-y alguien se encuentra en serios problemas Hermione Weasley

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Lily termino su desayuno y planeaba la mejor manera de deshacerse de su hermano mientras comía un pastelillo de chocolate, levanto la mirada y vio que Josh casi había terminado de desayunar, dio una rápida mirada a su hermano y se levanto a toda prisa de su asiento.

-¿A donde vas? –inquirió su hermano haciendo el intento de levantarse aún con el plato de su desayuno a medio terminar por segunda vez

-¡he! al sanitario, si voy al sanitario no tardo James, ¡ha! por cierto guárdame algunos pastelillos de chocolate para el camino si –le hizo un puchero a su hermano que fue incapaz de decirle algo mas

-Bien aquí te espero, ¡pero no te tardes he! – James siguió con su desayuno sin percatarse que desde la entrada una pelirroja le hacia señas a un chico sentado casi al final de la mesa de la Gryffindor, el chico se puso de pie y en medio de sus amigos salio del Gran Comedor sin haber terminado su desayuno.

-Lily esperaba a Josh en la puerta principal del colegio, entregaron su permiso y partieron con rumbo a Hogsmeade, para pasar una mañana agradable. Una vez en el pueblo Josh llevo a Lily a conocer desde la oficina de correos pasando por Zonko la tienda de bromas, Honeyducks, y la casa de las plumas donde le regalo una hermosa pluma de Faisán. Lily lo estaba pasando genial tenia suficientes dulces y chocolates para compartir con su primo y enviar a madre una tablilla de chocolate en su próxima carta, y Josh era realmente encantador, pero pronto tendría que dejarlo para ir a comer a las tres escobas con su padre y hermano.

-Al medio día Lily se encontraba despidiéndose de Josh afuera de las tres escobas y agradeciendo el regalo, sin que ella lo esperara el chico la tomo por la cintura y la acerco lo suficiente, tanto que sentía su calido aliento contra su nariz, cerró sus ojos esperando recibir un beso cuando una voz potente rayando en un grito los hizo separarse James Potter miraba la escena queriendo asesinar con la mirada a Josh.

-Quita tus sucias manos de encima Mackenzie –James S. Potter estaba rojo de furia parado a unos cuantos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, a su lado un petrificado Harry Potter observaba la escena con los ojos como platos y un monstruo que creía dormido despertando en su interior.

-No es de tu incumbencia James –Josh Mackenzie trato de reunir todo el valor del que se creía capaz como buen Gryffindor –Lily y yo

-Claro que es de mi incumbencia Mackenzie –interrumpió James quien a pasos amenazadores se acercaba a la pareja, miro a la pelirroja y con voz firme le ordeno que entrara al local

-No pienso entrar al –la pelirroja se vio interrumpida esta vez no por su hermano, si no por su padre quien para ese entonces ya se encontraba al lado de su hijo mayor.

-Será mejor que entres Lily y tu James acompáñala hasta nuestra mesa –Harry Potter dijo todo esto con una voz que no admitía replica, James miro a su padre y tomo a Lily por el brazo y la obligo a entrar al lugar.

-Mackenzie será mejor que regreses a la escuela y un consejo evita estar tan cerca de Lily la próxima vez, los amigos no se acercan tanto – a Harry jamás le había pasado algo similar, pero creía que el parecido de Lily con Ginny le hacía revivir los celos que hacía años dormían en su interior. Vio alejarse al chico y se pregunto si había hecho lo correcto.

Entro en el local de las tres escobas y se acerco a la mesa donde James y Lily estaban sentados refunfuñando y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Lily hacía mohín con la nariz y los labios los tenia apretados sonrío al verla, se sentó y le revolvió el cabello y deposito un cariñoso beso en la cabeza de Lily, la chica sonrío de inmediato ante el cariño que le hacía su padre –James quita esa cara, y tu jovencita ¿no crees que estas muy chica para tener un novio? –Harry hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando hizo la pregunta

-¡Papa! –Chillo de inmediato la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de su error Lily se sonrojo hasta la raíz de su cabello –Yo lo lamento profesor, no quise

-Tranquila Lily no pasa nada, sabes me hubiera encantado tener una hija que fuera como tu – Con una sonrisa que demostraba que sus palabras eran sinceras y un calor extendiéndose en su pecho desde que Lily lo llamo de esa manera.

-No quiero volver a verte cerca de ese chico Lily, por Merlín casi te besa –aún un poco malhumorado James reprimió a la pelirroja, que solo rodó los ojos e hizo una mueca graciosa con la boca

-Basta James –Ordeno el mayor de los Potter –Mejor vamos a pedir algo de beber –le hizo señas a la mesera quien enseguida volvió con el pedido.

Los tres Potter comenzaron una amena charla, Lily se sentía en un sueño lo que siempre había querido lo tenía con ella, solo hacía falta su madre para que el cuadro estuviera completo. De pronto una figura se planto frente a ellos miro a Harry y le sonrío mostrando toda su dentadura, sus labios de color rojo pintados en exceso y su cabello pelinegro peinado en un elegante moño que parecía acabada de salir del salón de belleza, le dijo a Lily que su sueño había terminado era hora de despertar.

La mujer después de observar a Harry se acerco y le dio un beso que lejos de ser apasionado, caía en lo vulgar, el morocho sintiendo la mirada incrédula de la pelirroja ante el atrevimiento de la mujer la separo con el mayor cuidado posible. La mujer entonces reparo en los otros dos jóvenes, miro a la pelirroja y por un momento ni todo el maquillaje que llevaba encima le impidió perder el color al notar el extremo parecido con la que una vez fue su rival, se tranquilizo a ella misma diciéndose que eso era imposible la pelirroja insípida y mortifaga se encontraba a miles de kilómetros de Londres y jamás regresaría ella personalmente se había encargado de ello. Miro a James lo abrazo y le planto un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-No me digas que ella es tu novia cielo –miro a James y le guiño un ojo en complicidad.

-Cho te presento a Lily una alumna del colegio, Lily ella es Cho Chang mi esposa –Harry fue el encargado de hacer las presentaciones, y no logro explicar como fue que dijo el apellido de soltera de su esposa y no el de él como generalmente lo hacía cuando la presentaba ante alguien.

-Mucho gusto querida Cho **Potter** –miro fijamente a Harry mientras recalcaba el apellido que usaba desde que contrajera nupcias con el morocho, Lily le tendió la mano y Cho la tomo para acercarla y estrujarla en un abrazo al mismo tiempo de que le daba un empalagoso beso en su mejilla.

-El susto –Lily sacudió su cabeza esperando que nadie la haya escuchado, sin embargo James que estaba a su lado dejo escapar una risita picara que intento disimular con una ligera tos – el gusto es mío señora Chang –lo ultimo lo digo haciendo una mueca graciosa mientras simulaba rascar su nariz.

-Harry amor podrías pedirme un coctel, estoy realmente sedienta y cansada hoy me levante temprano para ir al salón quería verme realmente hermosa para ustedes dos mis amores –Cho hablaba con una voz chillona que lograba irritar a Lily, seguramente su padre padecía alguna especie de sordera para no molestarse por la irritante voz de su flamantísima "esposa"

-Pero de seguro estaba cerrado – murmuro Lily, lamentablemente para ella Cho escucho a la perfección lo que dijo y el resto de la mesa también solo que sus reacciones fueron completamente diferentes, mientras que Cho hizo una mueca de desagrado, James y Harry rieron por la ocurrencia de Lily.

-Cho dejo pasar el comentario de la niña aunque le dedico una mirada cargada de odio que no amedentro a la pequeña, si no que le sostuvo la mirada, solo que el duelo no duro mucho ya que la mesera se acerco nuevamente con la bebida faltante y los platos de la comida, comenzaron a comer tranquilamente solo interrumpidos por algunas quejas que la oriental tenia asía la comida, desde que estaba muy condimentada o caliente, hasta que la carne no era de la calidad que ella estaba acostumbrada, bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que a Lily le cayera en la punta del hígado, esa mujer era realmente insoportable.

-La pelirroja harta del comportamiento de la pelinegra tomo un poco de su cerveza de manteca y coloco el vaso cerca del filo de la mesa esperando que un solo movimiento bastara para que el líquido cayera encima de la oriental, y mientras cortaba un trozo de su carne "accidentalmente" movió su brazo un poco mas haciendo que este cayera por completo en el vestido de la oriental - ¡Ho por Merlín! Sra. Chang pero que torpe soy –Lily tomo su servilleta e intentaba limpiar el vestido de Cho, provocando que la mancha se embarrara mas en el vestido de diseñador de la oriental – en verdad lo lamento, le ruego que me disculpe

-Pero mira lo que has hecho niña –Una furiosa Cho quito bruscamente las manos de la pequeña Lily que intentaba limpiar o embarrar mas la mancha de cerveza –Iré al baño a limpiar este estropicio –Cho se levanto de la mesa y con un caminar que intentaba ser elegante se alejo de la mesa

-De verdad lo lamento profesor Potter no era mi intención arruinar el vestido de su esposa –Lily puso su mejor cara de arrepentimiento

-No te preocupes Lily, fue un accidente y los accidentes ocurren –Harry le mostró una sonrisa tranquilizadora y siguió disfrutando de su comida como si no hubiera pasado nada, mientras James hablaba de algunas bromas hechas a los Slytherins.

Cho volvió a la mesa 5 minutos mas tarde su vestido tenia una pequeña mancha aun que ni con magia pudo quitar, le dirigió una fría mirada a Lily antes de sentarse e intento abrazar y besar a Harry fallando en esto último lo cual la hizo enfurecer aun mas.

-Cho por favor los niños – Harry le señalo con los ojos en dirección de Lily y James. La pequeña pelirroja miro la escena con los ojos entrecerrados, le costaba entender que su padre tuviera una relación amorosa con esa mujer, su madre era mucho más hermosa y gentil.

-Al no obtener la atención que quería de su esposo Cho intenta ahora con James –Cielo ¿cuéntame que tal la escuela? ¿Tienes muchos deberes?

Todo bien Cho yo…

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me hables así James soy tu madre y

-Todo sucedió en un segundo Lily se puso de pie en cuanto escucho a Cho hablarle de esa manera a su hermano, Harry tomo el brazo de la oriental y le lanzo una mirada llena de coraje y hablando entre dientes -No te permito que le hables de esa manera a mi hijo, mucho cuidado Cho sabes que jamás te perdonare si le haces algo

-¡El es mi hijo Harry! –Casi grito la pelinegra –Yo lo críe cuando esa mujer lo abandono

-Lily le arrojo el vaso con cerveza de manteca que tenia a su lado, antes de literalmente lanzarse encima de la oriental, quien se quedo petrificada cuando sintió la cerveza sobre su rostro, Harry tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y tomar por la cintura a Lily quien no dejaba de manotear y patalear intentando golpear de alguna manera a la que se hacía llamar esposa de su padre.

-No le permito que se exprese de esa manera de ella, usted no tiene ningún derecho

-¿Quién te crees que eres niñita para hablarme de esa manera? – Cho tomo por el brazo a Lily y la jalo para ponerla frente a ella –Ninguna chiquilla maleducada va a venir aquí a decirme lo que puedo o no decir

-SUELTALA CHO –ambos hombres se habían puesto de pie y miraban a Cho con furia, la oriental se quedo en Shock al escucharlos hablarle de esa manera, Harry siempre la complacía en todo y jamás le hablaba de mal modo todo lo contrario el siempre la defendió sobre todo cuando Hermione se opuso que ellos se casaran casi un mes después de que Ginny se fuera y James siempre era dulce con ella, la trataba de maravilla y cuando era pequeño la llamaba mama, hasta que se entero que ella no era su verdadera madre.

-¿Harry, James que les pasa? –El desconcierto era latente en la voz de la pelinegra, pero mantenía el brazo de la chica firmemente sujeto.

-He dicho que la sueltes Cho -Harry estaba realmente furioso, sus ojos destellaban chispas y su cara estaba completamente roja, ante las palabras del pelinegro la oriental no tuvo mas remedio que soltar a la chica, Harry se acerco a Lily reviso su brazo y se dio cuenta que el área donde la había tomado Cho se estaba tornando roja – Te encuentras bien, lamento lo ocurrido Lily –la expresión y el habla de Harry hacia la pelirroja era de ternura, todo lo contrario cuando veía de reojo a Cho a quien parecía querer comérsela con la mirada

-Si profesor estoy bien –El corazón de Lily saltaba de emoción al ver la manera tan protectora en que había reaccionado su padre y por el otro lado estaba llena de furia al escuchar hablar mal de su madre a la mujer que decía ser la esposa de su padre. Harry se giro para mirar a su hijo y con voz que no admitía se dirigió a el- James acompaña a Lily al castillo y llévala a la enfermería para que le revisen el brazo.

-No es nada profesor, estaré bien –La pelirroja no podía creer que su padre se preocupara de esa manera por ella, la esperanza de que pronto fueran una familia brillaba en su corazón.

-Vamos Lily, será mejor que nos demos prisa –James le dedico una ultima mirada de odio a Cho y sin decir nada mas comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del establecimiento.

-¡James, James cielo!, tu no puedes irte James, te estoy hablando –La rabia se había apoderado de la oriental y no podía creer que su hijo le había gritado y se había puesto del lado de una chiquilla que apenas y conocía.

Salieron de las tres escobas bajo la atenta mirada de todos los que se encontraban en la taberna, Lily seguía refunfuñando palabras que James no lograba entender del todo, solo la mira de reojo cada 2 segundos, ¿Por qué esa chica que acababa de conocer defendía a su madre? ¿Por qué sentía ese cariño fraternal hacia ella?

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

-Disculpa que te lo diga James pero esa mujer es insoportable, pretender que la llames mama, tú tienes una mama y ella es

-Lily no quiero hablar de mi madre en este momento, ni siquiera la conoces – el joven Potter interrumpió el monologo de su hermana y se alejo de ella caminando lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitían

-la conozco mas de lo que crees -dando un resoplido molesto la pelirroja siguió caminando rumbo al castillo, sin percatarse que un maestro del colegio había presenciado la pelea y analizaba todas y cada una de las expresiones de la pequeña.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

-Harry se notaba a leguas que estaba molesto, no le había gustado para nada la manera en que Cho le hablo a James, pero sobre todo la manera en que trato a Lily, la sangre le hervía como nunca antes, quería hacerle el mayor daño posible, sus ojos verdes eran dos armas letales que de ser posible la habrían aniquilado cuando toco a Lily.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios fue todo eso? Harry ¿Viste como me hablo nuestro hijo? Y tú se lo permitiste –La oriental parecía una niña de 5 años a la que le negaron una muñeca y hacía una rabieta por ello, su voz salía más chillona de lo normal o al menor eso le parecía al azabache, quien a cada segundo se irritaba mas.

-Escúchame bien Cho por que no lo voy a volver a repetir –la histérica mujer quiso replicar pero el la callo con un movimiento de su mano –No tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a James el es **MI** hijo que te quede claro, MIO – haciendo énfasis en el MIO – y en segundo lugar no tenias por que maltratar de esa manera a Lily, esa chica es

-yo te diré lo que es esa chiquilla insulsa –lo interrumpió con arrogancia

- una furia asesina resurgió nuevamente en su interior, tenía que empezar a controlar sus accesos de ira, pero cuando se trataba de sus hijos nada más importaba –Te lo advierto por ultima vez Cho con Lily no te metas o te juro que me las pagaras- no dijo nada mas se levanto presuroso de la mesa y se alejo de la pelinegra, sin notar el brillo de locura bailando en sus ojos, jurando internamente quitar a otra pelirroja del camino.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Ambas mujeres se quedaron de piedra al escuchar al Auror, quien se acercaba con todo su imponente porte que le daba ser parte de la Elite cuartel. Poco a poco se giraron aún con los documentos en las manos y se miraron entre ellas, Hermione no podía creer su suerte precisamente su esposo tenia que estar en el archivo, ¿Pero como se entero que ella estaba precisamente ahí?

-Ron cielo ¿Qué haces aquí? – Hermione se veía muy nerviosa, sus manos temblaban y estaba híper ventilando.

-Verás Hermione recibí un mensaje en el que decía que mi esposa se encontraba en los archivos del cuartel de Aurores y me dije a mi mismo, mi Hermione sería incapaz de entrar a dicho lugar y ¿Sabes por que? – La castaña negó con la cabeza – No, bien yo te lo diré y es que para entrar aquí se necesita tener autorización del Jefe de Aurores o en su defecto del Subjefe y adivina que Hermione

-¿Qué Ron? –Pregunto la castaña, buscando en su mente una excusa lo suficientemente creíble para engañar a Ron y dejarlo medianamente satisfecho con ella hasta que pudiera decirle la verdad.

-Que tú no cuentas con autorización y me imagino que tu compañera tampoco por lo que me supongo que tienes una muy buena excusa para estar aquí y la quiero ya –exigió el pelirrojo, traspasando con su mirada a la castaña, quien para ese momento había recuperado su actitud y se la sostuvo con sagacidad.

-Lo lamento Ron pero aun no puedo decirte de que se trata todo esto –miro a su compañera, quien seguía sin palabras –Vamos Astoria - dirigió sus pasos rumbo a la salida, mientras un estupefacto Ron la veía alejarse

-Se adelanto los pasos que la castaña había andado y se planto frente a ella –Si no quieres que en este mismo instante te lleve a una celda de detención y te deje en custodia por todo el fin de semana, me dirás ahora mismo que demonios te traes –Sus ojos eran dos fríos zafiros que miraban intensamente a ambas mujeres.

-Ron por favor confía en mi quieres –respondió la castaña soltando un suspiro.

-No juegues conmigo Hermione, dime la maldita verdad de una vez ¿Qué demonios buscas aquí? –Grito fuera de si Ron

-Información acerca de Ginny – Hermione también se encontraba fuera de si, en todos los años que llevaban de peleas jamás se habían hablado de esa manera, ambos se fulminaban y después de unos segundos que tardo en procesar las palabras de la castaña es que Ron mudo de expresión y su rostro se volvió indescifrable, a la castaña le pareció ver por una milésima de segundo un profundo dolor en sus ojos ante la mención del nombre de su hermana.

-¿Qué has dicho Hermione? – Grito - ¿Para que quieres revivir el pasado? Deja las cosas como están y es una orden Hermione – Se impuso el hombre haciendo gala de todo su porte de Auror y su notoria altura

-Esta vez no Ron –Grito la castaña a su vez – Una vez me calle y no hice nada por ella esta vez no lo voy a hacer –su voz era fuerte, ya no gritaba y la determinación se notaba en sus facciones - es que no quieres saber que fue de ella, si esta bien – agrego con una profunda tristeza.

-No Hermione ella decidió su camino –en su voz se notaba lo mucho que le costaba hablar de su hermana, su única y pequeña hermana –Ella y Draco Malfoy son felices juntos

-Esa es una gran mentira –Fue ese pequeño arranque de furia por parte de Astoria que los esposos dejaron de gritarse entre ellos y recordaron que no estaban solos

-¿Qué sabes tu de Draco Malfoy? –Ron parecía traspasar con la mirada a la chica – contesta lo que te pregunte –rugió nuevamente

-Nada es solo que yo, yo –Astoria buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no decir nada acerca de Ginny o Draco – conocí a Ginny en Hogwarts y se que ella es buena, siempre lo fue

-Ron la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, queriendo encontrar un trasfondo en las palabras de la mujer, miro de nueva cuenta a su mujer y respiro profundo, exhalando todo el aire que había dentro de sus pulmones, ¡Merlín extrañaba a su hermana!, claro que lo hacía, aún lloraba como un bebe al recordarla, pero el daño estaba hecho y aunque el hubiera dado su vida entera por ella y su felicidad, lamentablemente los caminos los había llevado por senderos diferentes.

-Olvídalo Hermione y usted también señora, -hizo una pausa antes de continuar- por el momento no le diré nada a Harry, pero no te quiero volver a ver aquí y mucho hablar sobre el tema –soltó un suspiro, para evitar que su voz se quebrara y añadió – Ginny esta muerta y enterrada, dejémoslo así.

-Eres un imbecil Ron Weasley, y te juro que te vas a arrepentir –más que enojada, Hermione se sentía impotente, frustrada por no poder gritar a los cuatro vientos que Ginny estaba en Londres y era inocente, quería que los Weasley se reunieran nuevamente con la persona que mas falta les había hecho, pero sobretodo que Harry Potter supiera que tenía una hija y James una hermana.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

La torre de astronomía era el lugar favorito de Lily desde que llego al castillo, desde ahí podía observar el cielo y al mismo tiempo los hermosos jardines de la escuela, extendiéndose hasta el lago, donde algunas veces podía observar al calamar gigante jugando a la luz de la luna.

-La vista es hermosa cierto –una voz sobresalto a Lily quien miraba detenidamente a través de la ventana- no bajaste a cenar

-no tengo hambre –pero un ruido proveniente de su estomago la descubrió, sonrío ante la mirada que le dedico James –esta bien me descubriste

-el chico le extendió un paquete envuelto en una servilleta, que ella no dudo en tomar –Scorpius dijo que eran tus favoritos

-Gracias –dijo simplemente y esquivo su mirada

-¿Lily? –la llamo dulcemente James

-si James –respondió la chica sin apartar su mirada del punto fijo al cual la había dirigido.

-yo, -lo dudo un momento- lo siento, en verdad siento la manera en la que te hable y el haberte dejado sola –se veía realmente apenado.

-no te preocupes, yo también te debo una disculpa –le dijo la chica mirándolo directamente a los ojos – se que no debí meterme, pero es que no puedo simplemente ver como te habla y como habla de mama como si –inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error, se maldijo por dentro pensando que terminaría por gritar en medio del corredor quien eran en realidad, James no paso por alto el error e hizo una anotación mental – tu mama quiero decir habla de ella como si la conociera cuando en realidad no tiene ni idea de lo que mucho que ella te ama y te extraña

-Alto, alto Lily como sabes todo eso, yo no recuerdo haberte contado sobre mi madre –Lily se puso pálida y se reprocho tener una gran boca, su madre siempre le decía que la metería en problemas - ¿Como sabes que ella me ama o que me extraña?

- Lily lo miro nerviosa a James quien le devolvía una mirada perspicaz – bueno pues porque, la verdad es que – sabía que no revelarle la verdad acerca de su madre, pero tenia tangas de que fuera así – bueno pues porque yo me supongo que así es, todas las madres del mundo aman a sus hijos, además no te pareces en nada a la señora que me presento el profesor -

-Desde hace tiempo siento que me ocultas algo – La mirada de James resplandecía de curiosidad – ¿Dime que es lo que sabes acerca de mi madre? ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-Lily sabía que no podía ocultar por más tiempo la verdad, pero no podía y si el no le creía – James se que tu mama esta en algún lugar del mundo pensando en ti, en lo mucho que te ha extrañado, preguntándose todos los días si la recuerdas, y no me mires así –le dijo ante la mirada escéptica del chico- yo… -dudo un momento antes de continuar – tengo un hermano –James la miro sorprendido – no lo conozco en realidad, pero me mamá ha hablado de el –los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lagrimas, James se sintió molesto consigo mismo por hacerla llorar – el se quedo aquí en Londres, es por eso que regresamos y se que mama lo ama y lo extraña, la he escuchado llorar todas las noches desde que tengo memoria, por eso te digo que tu madre te quiere.

-lo lamento Lily –se acerco y limpio las lagrimas de la pequeña – no tenía idea, pero tu madre tal vez no tuvo mas opción que dejar a tu hermano, sin embargo mi madre me abandono, tu escuchaste a Cho –su voz fue incrementado varios decibeles mientras hablaba

-No juzgues hasta conocer la historia completa James – el chico la miro y se sumieron en un silencio para nada incomodo – prométeme que si un día aparece tu mama le darás el beneficio de la duda – después de meditarlo un momento James asintió, no hubo necesidad de mas palabras, se quedaron por unos minutos mirando el cielo nocturno hasta que después de un rato James dijo que era hora de ir a la cama.

-Ve tu te alcanzo en un rato –el asintió y se alejo unos pasos, cuando estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta la voz de Lily lo detuvo – que descanses James y recuerda la promesa

-No te quedes mucho tiempo comienza a hacer frío, descansa tu también Lily- la chica aun podía escuchar los pasos de su hermano alejarse, cuando no escucho mas suspiro y mirando al firmamento agrego

-ya falta poco madre!

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

-Sabes hace tiempo conocí a una chica valiente, apasionada, fuerte, que luchaba por lo que quería y sabía que era justo, que no se dejaba vencer tan rápido.

-Profesor Longbottom yo… -la chica se veia sobresaltada, no escucho los pasos de su profesor acercarse a la torre.

-Eres tan parecida a ella –La interrumpió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa nostálgica, miro el firmamento que se encontraba brillante esa noche y luego miro nuevamente a la pelirroja –A veces cuando te veo me paceré verla a ella, ¿Sabes? ella era mi mejor amiga, por mucho tiempo fue la única que tuve, bueno ella y Luna –sonrió con melancolía, recordando a una pelirroja compañera de aventuras, de pronto sus ojos se empañaron en lagrimas y una gota de agua salada resbalo por su mejilla, que no se molesto en limpiar –Todos los días de mi vida me reprocho el no haberla ayudado en aquella ocasión, si hubiera sido yo ella no había escatimado recursos para probar mi inocencia.

-Profesor yo, no entiendo de que me habla –Hablo con la voz más normal que pudo, rogando a Merlín que no se notara su nerviosismo.

-¿Sabes pequeña? Ginny tampoco sabía mentir –La pelirroja abrió grandes sus ojos ante la mención de su madre.

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabe profesor? –Pregunto la pelirroja sabiéndose descubierta

-Cuando te conocí, no pude evitar notar tu parecido físico con ella y conforme los días pasaron comencé a notar muchas actitudes de ella en ti, Por Merlín –Sonrió con sinceridad – son dos gotas de agua, Harry es muy tonto al no notarlo, aunque bueno el es muy lento en algunas cosas –le guiñó el ojo con complicidad.

-La pelirroja río ante el último comentario del profesor de herbología, pero de pronto sus ojos se entristecieron al recordar a su hermano, ella amaba a su hermano a pesar de conocerlo hace muy poco pero amaba aun mas a su madre y no permitiría que nadie hable mal de ella y menos que pusieran en duda su integridad y su amor de madre, porque Ginny Weasley era capaz de dar la vida por sus hijo prefería mil veces romperle la cabezota al testarudo de su hermano que hacer sufrir a su madre, el profesor quien interpreto correctamente los pensamientos de su alumna le dio una mirada de comprensión y le dijo –no te preocupes Lily, yo hablare con él, solo dale tiempo de que procese los hechos, dejemos que madre e hijo hablen con la verdad –Lily lo miro sorprendida no esperaba que el profesor le dijera precisamente esas palabras – ya te lo dije Lily voy a ayudarte y sobre todo ayudar a mi amiga –le guiñó un ojo y volviendo a su papel de profesor se puso serio- y ahora jovencita es tiempo de que vayas a la cama.

-Gracias profesor –Lily le dio un sorpresivo abrazo a su profesor, demostrándole lo importante que era para ella su apoyo, se dio la vuelta y corrió para llegar a su torre, y con la esperanza que el futuro los Potter volverían a ser una familia se metió en su cama y se durmió con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han puesto la historia en favoritos y a todos aquellos que han dejado un Review, prometo responder a todos y cada uno!

Sister mil gracias por las charlas por Whatsapp y por las ideas para la mejora del fic, no se que haría sin ti, te quiero!

Natu! mil gracias loquilla por revisar los capítulos y las ideas para el fic! sin tu apoyo este fic jamas hubiera visto la luz, te quiero!


	6. Madre e Hijo

Hola! Se que hace mucho no púbico, pero en verdad he estado un poco ocupada. Les prometo que intentare no tardar tanto para el siguiente capitulo.

Mil gracias a todos los que han puesto la historia en favoritos y sobre todo se han dado tiempo de dejarme un review, en verdad se los agradezco. Estoy tratando de contestar todos y cada uno de los review, prometo que les responderé!

Como siempre dedicada a NaTu, Karla (sister) y Mary, que sin ellas esta historia no seria posible, las quiero chicas!

Solo me resta decirles, que ninguno de los personajes son míos, yo solo los utilizo para hacer volar mi imaginación.

* * *

Capitulo 6 Madre e Hijo

Draco se veía molesto enfadado, su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno, hacía rato que se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio con una carpeta abierta sobre el y una copa en la mano. Así lo encontró Astoria quién frunció el seño al verlo tan concentrado.

-Un galeón por tus pensamientos –el rubio salio de su estupor reparado en la mujer que acababa de entrar con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro - ¿No me preguntaras como nos fue en el ministerio? - el parecía ajeno a la voz de su esposa – ¿Draco me estas escuchando acaso? – pregunto un poco irritada.

-Lo lamento cariño – se levanto rodeo el escritorio y la beso dulcemente - ¿Cómo te fue en el ministerio cielo? – pregunto monótonamente.

-Estas así por lo de Ginny ¿cierto? – le respondió ella a su vez

-Draco soltó un gruñido que hizo reír a su esposa - ¿Te parece divertido? – La cuestiono - ¿Tu apoyas esa tontería de quererse irse a vivir ella sola con Lily? – Draco se veía realmente molesto.

-Si apoyo a Ginny y para tu información no es ninguna tontería – se tallo la cara en señal de cansancio, y suavizo el tono de su voz – Mi amor ella necesita un espacio para compartir con sus hijos – puso un dedo un los labios del rubio al ver la protesta que pugnaba por salir de su boca – necesita recuperar el tiempo perdido con James, por favor cielo apoyémosla.

-Esta bien – suspiro el rubio – Pero que quede claro que no estoy contento con esta decisión.

Astoria lo abrazo y le dio un calido beso en los labios, al menos ya lo había aceptado.

**H&G**

La clase de herbología se estaba haciendo tediosa, James no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera su mamá, quería saber por que lo abandono, sería acaso que no tuvo opción, pero ¿Por qué no tuvo opción? ¿Qué fue eso que la obligo a abandonarlo? ¿Por qué su padre nunca quería hablar de ella? De hecho nadie en su familia la nombraba jamás, era como si no quisieran recordarla. James estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la clase había terminado y sus compañeros ya habían abandonado el aula.

El profesor de herbología que durante toda la clase había seguido los movimientos de su casi sobrino como lo llamaba en algunas ocasiones, se acerco a él y se sentó frente suyo.

-¿Me quieres decir que te ocurre? – le pregunto Neville después de estar alrededor de cinco minutos observándolo.

-James miro desconcertado al profesor y se dio cuenta que eran los únicos en el aula, le dedico una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos – no me pasa nada profesor – comenzó a guardar sus cosas con rapidez, el profesor detuvo sus movimientos colocando una mano sobre sus libros, el chico lo miro y Neville supo que era el momento indicado para hablar con él, más tarde le enviaría una lechuza a Ginny concertando una cita entre ella y James.

-James –lo llamo pidiendo toda la atención del chico –escúchame muy bien lo que voy a decirte – al ver que tenía la atención solicitada, largo un suspiro – yo… - dudo por un segundo, pero recordó a su amiga de 16 años, aquella que se arriesgo junto a el mientras Snape era el director, aquella chica que peleo con uñas y dientes y casi muere asesinada por Bellatrix Lestrange durante la batalla de Howgarts, aquella que lo apoyo siempre y entonces lo supo, supo que se lo debía y como Gryffindor se armo de valor y le dijo – Yo conozco a tu madre y hay algo sobre ella que debes saber – el niño lo miro con los ojos grandes por la sorpresa – ella no te abandono y tampoco esta muerta, como se has llegado a pensar – James hizo el amago de replicar algo, pero Neville lo hizo callar con un ademán de mano – Te pido por favor que no me interrumpas y no me preguntes más, por que no soy yo quien responderá debes escuchar la verdad de boca de ella – La sorpresa de James llego a limites insospechados, tanto que se puso de pie – Siéntate James, por favor – añadió, aunque su tono era suave no admitía replicas, como si fuera un elfo domestico James tomo asiento y guardo silencio, aún así se veía impaciente y sumamente curioso – Conocí a tu madre aquí en Howgarts, ella es un año mas chica, pero es una bruja muy poderosa, la única mujer Weasley nacida en generaciones, pero supongo que todo esto ya lo sabes – el chico negó con la cabeza, provocando la ira en el profesor, a quién le parecía inconcebible que Harry haya sido tan necio como para no contarle a su hijo siquiera algo de su madre, Neville se armo de paciencia y continuo su relato – mira James por lo que veo hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de ella, pero como te dije debes escuchar la verdad de labios de ella…

-¿Ella ha estado todo este tiempo en Inglaterra y jamás me ha buscado? – Interrumpió violentamente James a su profesor, con la cara roja de coraje.

-James te pedí que no me interrumpieras – le dijo en tono conciliador, sabía que no sería fácil pero la vida jamás es fácil y mucho menos justa – no se exactamente lo que sucedió, eso solo lo saben tu padre y tu madre, solo se que fue algo verdaderamente grave, por que ella hasta hace poco, bueno hasta donde sé, no estaba en el país y tampoco puedo decirte donde se encontraba, te pido James que le des una oportunidad de explicarse ante ti, que veas lo buena persona que es

-entonces si es buena por que me abandono – volvió a interrumpir el chico con lagrimas en los ojos

ya te dije que no se los detalles, pero si sé que ella te ama mas que a nada en este mundo y si se tuvo que ir no fue por su propia voluntad – suspiro abatido, pensando en su amiga y el largo camino que aun le hacia falta por recorrer para ser feliz – mira James voy a hacer algo que quizás no debería, pero a tu madre le tengo un cariño muy especial al igual que a ti, voy a arreglar todo para que la puedas ver y sea ella quien te cuente toda la verdad.

¿De verdad? ¿Usted haría eso por mí? – pregunto James asombrado mirando a su profesor

Yo se lo debo, a ti y a ella se los debo – miro a través de la ventana del invernadero hacia el jardín donde comenzaba a caer la fría tarde de otoño – ahora vete, que ya perdiste la ultima clase del día y pronto servirán la cena.

James tomo sus cosas y corrió presuroso hacia la puerta, antes de llegar se detuvo un momento y regreso sobre sus pasos – Profesor

Si James

-Usted, quiero decir que usted…

No te preocupes James yo te avisare cuando puedas ver a tu madre – Cuando James cerro la puerta del invernadero Neville saco un pergamino de entre su tunica perfectamente doblado, lo único que se podía leer en el era el destinatario de dicha carta "Ginny Weasley".

**H&G**

Ginny se encontraba en su habitación revisando documentos al parecer de carácter importante ya que se veía sumamente concentrada, es por eso que se sobresalto cuando una lechuza rojiza repiqueteo en su ventana, extrañada se acerco a ella ya que desde que llego solo recibía cartas de Lily y esa no era la lechuza de su hija, se acerco al animal que le ofrecía una carta y la tomo entre sus manos, ofreció comida al ave en agradecimiento por la entrega, pero el ave rojiza no se movió de su lugar lo que hizo suponer Ginny que debía llevar contestación, abrió rápidamente la carta y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al descubrir al autor de la misma, su amigo Neville Longbotton.

Ginny:

Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que hablamos, pero te ruego, te suplico que leas por completo esta carta. Sé que no he sido el mejor de los amigos, te abandone cuando más me necesitabas y no existirá día en el que no me lo reproche, pero hay algo o mejor dicho alguien que es mucho más importante: James. Aunque no lo creas, él ha sufrido mucho al no saber de ti, Harry se cerró ante él con respecto a ti y tu familia no ha sido de mucha ayuda, él esta muy confundido y solo tú sabes lo que verdaderamente ocurrió, solo tú puedes aclarar todas las dudas que ese pequeño corazón alberga – no pudiendo contenerse derramo lagrimas de dolor al saber que su familia la odiaba, pero lo que termino de desgarrar su corazón fue la confirmación del sufrimiento de su hijo.

Ven a Howgarts Ginny, te lo pido por la amistad que un día tuvimos, ven a hablar con James, se que tal vez te tomo por sorpresa al pedirte esto pero se me parte el corazón al verlo tan triste. Te estaré esperando este sábado, no faltes.

Tu amigo Neville

Después de terminar de leer la carta Ginny se seco las lagrimas y emocionada con la idea de reencontrarse con su hijo, le hablo a la lechuza que la observaba con sus grandes y brillantes ojos – ¿Te das cuenta?, ¡Podré hablar con James a solas! – su sonrisa se ensancho mas, si es que eso era posible - ¿Crees que me rechace? – La emoción dio paso a la incertidumbre apoderándose de la pelirroja, y el miedo a ser rechazada por él, le estrujaba el corazón, no él no podía odiarla – Por favor Dios que no me odie – suplico la pelirroja.

Abrió algunos cajones de su escritorio buscando pergamino y tinta y se dispuso a responder a su amigo.

Querido Neville:

Jamás podré agradecerte lo suficiente todo esto que estas haciendo por nosotros, me has hecho tanto falta estos años. Debo admitir que tu carta me tomo por sorpresa, pero ten la certeza que no faltare, estaré ahí puntal a la cita

Con cariño, Ginny

**H&G**

La semana paso demasiado rápido para gusto de Ginny, llevaba una hora parada frente al espejo, mirando hacia la nada. 13 años esperando el estar frente a su hijo, abrazarlo, llenarlo de amor, pero sobre todo de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-¿No es muy temprano aun para que ya estés lista? - le pregunto Astoria, quien había ingresado a la habitación de la pelirroja.

-Por Dios Astoria - Ginny se llevo la mano al pecho - casi me matas de un susto, quiero llegar temprano a Hogsmeade necesito comprar un obsequio, ¿Que tal que no le gusta el que llevo?

-Astoria río ante los nervios de la pelirroja - te aseguro que a James le gustara cualquier cosa que le lleves, además estoy segura que en cuanto el te vea, todo lo demás quedara olvidado, el no quiere regalos materiales te quiere a ti

-Ginny hizo un esbozo de sonrisa, aunque pareció mas una mueca - estoy tan nerviosa - le dijo

-Lo se - ambas se fundieron en un abrazo - voy a extrañarte - le dijo Astoria cuando se separaron

- y yo a ti, has sido mas que una amiga, eres la hermana que no tuve - le dijo Ginny con su voz cargada de sentimiento - Draco sigue molesto? - se atrevió a preguntar Ginny

-Astoria la miro con complicidad y ambas soltaron una risa traviesa - ya se le pasara, lo conoces como es de sobreprotector, y aunque ponga cara de estreñido cuando Scorp y Lily hacen de las suyas, en el fondo le divierte y es feliz

- Si pero...

- Pero nada - la interrumpió Astoria - tu necesitas tu espacio con James y Lily y bueno cuando los chicos estén en el colegio tal vez quieras pasar tiempo con el padre de tus hijos  
- Ginny enrojeció violentamente y quiso hacer creer a Astoria que era de furia - pero que tonterías dices Astoria, mi único interés en ese hombre es únicamente para limpiar mi nombre y nada mas

-Astoria río con ganas – Si como digas – a lo que la pelirroja resoplo mitad molesta, mitad avergonzada, y encontró mas interesante su hermoso reloj de pulsera.

-Será mejor que me valla – le dijo para dar por concluida la charla – si no quiero que se me haga tarde.

Se volvieron a abrazar y Astoria le susurro un calido –"suerte"

La pelirroja salio de su casa y se dirigió a un callejón solitario, a tan solo 2 calles de de distancia para desaparecer, cerro los ojos y sintió la conocida sensación de la desaparición, cuando los volvió a abrir una lluvia de recuerdos inundaran su cabeza y una traviesa lagrima escapo de sus ojos.

Camino por la calle principal del pueblo y tuvo que sujetarse bien su abrigo por que aunque aun no era invierno, el frío viento del otoño se sentía en todo su esplendor. Apresuro mas su paso, pues quería llegar cuanto antes a Cabeza de Puerco ya que Neville le había dicho que era el único pasadizo que subsistía a la guerra, el cual la llevaría a la sala de requerimientos donde se llevaría a cabo el tan esperado encuentro.

Llego a la taberna y se impresiono de encontrar todo exactamente igual a como lo recordaba, buscó con la mirada alguna cara conocida pero solo encontró a 3 magos en una mesa lejana y uno mas dormido encima de la barra. Se dirigió a la barra y carraspeo para llamar la atención del hombre que se encontraba detrás de la barra y dándole la espalda.

El hombre se giro y la miro –Sr. Dumbledore tal vez no me recuerda soy…

-Ginny Weasley – Termino el hombre la oración por ella – Tanto tiempo sin verte- ella se quedo de piedra, jamás pensó que el hermano del profesor Dumbledore la fuera a reconocer – Pero no te quedes ahí muchacha sígueme le dijo con un tono un tanto brusco.

Ginny salio de su asombro y siguió al hombre hasta la chimenea donde se encontraba el retrato de su hermana Ariana.

-Cuando Neville me dijo que vendría alguien y usaría el viejo pasadizo, nunca me imagine que serias tu- le dijo viéndola de reojo – pero anda mujer no te quedes ahí Neville debe de estar esperándote- le dijo u esta vez le guiño un ojo con complicidad.

-Gracias – solo pudo murmurar Ginny y le dio un fuerte abrazo, avanzo hacia el retrato y entro en el, camino con paso decidido, recordando todas las palabras que le diria a su hijo, sin darse cuenta llego a la sala multiproposito, solo una pequeña puerta la separaba de su hijo y se pregunto si ya estaria ahí, tomo aire para relajarse y exhaló sintiendo que los nervios la traicionarían – Tu puedes Ginny- se dijo a si misma , empujo la puerta y entro a la sala, la cual se encontraba vacía, la recorrió de una mirada soñadora, pero con un toque de melancolía, tocaba los muros con sus dedos, como si al hacerlo acariciara sus recuerdos, los buenos y los malos. Siguió sumida en el recuento de su vida y sus pensamientos hasta que unas manos pequeñas se aferraron a ella.

-¡Te extrañe! - el gritito emocionado de Lily llego a sus oídos como un bálsamo

-Se giro y la envolvió entre sus brazos, aferrando lo único real que había en su vida en ese momento, sintiendo el confort que solo su hija le hacia sentir- yo también te extrañe hija.

-¿hija?! - el sonido de la voz las hizo girar a ambas hacia la puerta. James las miraba a ambas con sus ojos muy abiertos de la impresión, veía de una a otra sin poderlo creer. Si esa mujer pelirroja que estaba frente a él era su madre, eso solo podía significar una cosa: Lily era su hermana.

-James - el susurro cargado de sentimiento hizo que el retirara los ojos de la pelirroja menor y mirara fijamente a su madre - ¡OH James! – sollozo.

- No quiero estar aquí- dijo James e intento salir, pero Neville fue más rápido y lo detuvo.

-Prometiste que escucharías todo - Neville lo tomo por los hombros fuertemente, impidiendo que se marchara.

- Vamos Lily, dejémoslos solos - llamo el profesor de herbologia a la chica.

Lily avanzo y le dio una mirada de disculpa a James quien solo le devolvió una mirada furiosa, y Lily sitio que algo dentro de ella re rompía al saber que su hermano estaba molesto con ella.

-Quédate - ordeno James en un tono que jamás había utilizado con ella, pero sin mirarla a los ojos. Lily solo asintió como respuesta.

Neville salio silenciosamente de la sala de los menesteres y cuando la puerta se cerro, sonrío para si mismo, tal vez no sería tan difícil después de todo.

Sin decir una sola palabra, James se dirigió a unos cómodos sillones que se encontraban en un rincón de la sala, justo frente a una hermosa chimenea, que en ese instante brillaba intensamente con el vaivén del fuego. El chico se sentó en el sofá de una plaza, mientas que Ginny y Lily lo hicieron juntas.

- por largos minutos nadie dijo nada, Ginny miraba intensamente a su hijo, esperando reclamos, insultos, preguntas, reproches Pero jamás aquel tenso silencio, cortado únicamente por el crepitar de la chimenea, graznando en sus oídos haciéndola sentir mas miserable de lo que jamás se sintió, al no poder distinguir un solo gesto de su primogénito.

El tiempo seguía su curso y ella no sabia que hacer, abrazarlo y pedir su perdón por haberlo abandonado aun cuando no era su culpa, pedir su perdón por no tener el suficiente coraje y haber regresado antes por el, cualquier cosa con tal de escuchar nuevamente su voz, algo que le dijera que el no la odiaba, que no todo estaba perdido. Lily carraspeo para intentar cortar el incomodo silencio impuesto por su hermano, pero solo obtuvo por segunda vez una mirada furibunda por parte de su hermano. Aun así logro su cometido ya que fue el mismo quien hablo, solo que su reclamo no estaba dirigido a su madre si no a Lily.

- se puede saber cuando pensabas decirme que somos hermanos? - le pregunto en un tono de voz que intentaba sonar normal.

- Lily rodó los ojos y Ginny se sorprendió que James llamara a Lily hermana, provocando una calida sensación en ella.

-no me correspondía a mi decírtelo - Lily le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos y después se giro a su madre - te dije que era terco

-Ginny no podía apartar la mirada de James, recordaba el día que lo había tenido por primera vez entre sus brazos, cuanto había cambiado, tantas cosas se había perdido de su hijo, tantos momentos importantes en los que no pudo estar para el. Ahora que estaba frente a el, quería grabar en lo mas profundo de su ser cada gesto de él.

- A mi me parece que es hermoso, mas hermoso de lo que recordaba - le dijo Ginny con lagrimas en los ojos de amor y devoción.

-James se removió incomodo en su sillón y susurro un débil "gracias", se quedo mirando la chimenea y se pregunto si se vería muy estúpido que se presentara o tal vez un como has estado?, no tampoco eso, rayos era tan difícil iniciar una conversación con su mama, su mama sonaba tan lindo cuando lo decía, se pregunto si seria capaz de llamarla de esa manera en voz alta, una nueva duda asalto su mente ?como se suponía que debía llamarla? Por su nombre acaso? Rayos que difícil era iniciar una conversación con alguien a quien no recordaba.

- Ginny vio la duda en los ojos de su hijo, por lo que fue ella quien tomo la palabra - se que no me recuerdas, que soy una extraña en tu vida aunque tu lo seas todo en la mía - tomo la mano de Lily entre las suyas y susurro - ambos lo son - sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se tomo unos segundos para continuar con su monólogo - no voy a pedirte que me llames mama - su voz se quebró y unas lágrimas cayeron de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate - no te pediré que lo hagas por que seria injusto para ti - suspiro antes de continuar - solo, solo dame la oportunidad de ser tu amiga, por favor - estas ultimas palabras desgarraron su corazón, pero sabia que no debía presionarlo si no quería perder su oportunidad.

- Lily sintió un inmenso orgullo por su madre, James se sintió agradecido hacia ella, en ese momento pensó en Cho y en no pudo evitar compararlas, lo diferente que eran, mientras su verdadera madre, a quien acababa de conocer, quería acercarse a el poco a poco, su "mama Cho" intento toda la vida obligarlo a llamarla de una manera que no sentía era la correcta.

- Quiero que sepas, que ambos lo sepan - añadió mirando rápidamente a Lily - que ustedes son lo mas hermoso que su padre pudo darme y siempre le estaré agradecida por ello - ante la mención de Harry la tristeza y la rabia lucharon fieramente en su corazón por apoderarse de el, ganando finalmente la tristeza - yo los ame con todo mi alma desde el primer momento que supe los llevaba en mi vientre - Lily tomo la mano de su madre y ella le acarició el rostro en señal de afecto, ante esta acción James sintió un calor burbujeante en la boca del estómago que se negó a identificar como celos. Celos por ese simple contacto del cual el fue privado por 13 años. Y se pregunto que tan tersas y cálidas serian las manos de su madre.

- Yo no se que decirle - le dijo James después de unos minutos en los que todos estaban en silencio.

- No es necesario que digas algo hijo - le respondió Ginny con una voz que a James se le antojo como la mas dulce del mundo.

- Por que te fuiste? Por que me abandonaste? - no supo por que lo dijo, pero de pronto esas preguntas salieron de su boca sin ser consciente realmente de ello.

- Jamás fue mi intención dejarte - Ginny sintió que se ahogaba con sus palabras, pero su llanto el que no la dejaba hablar, escuchar de labios de su hijo el sentirse abandonado, la destrozo por dentro y se juro a si misma reponer cada uno de los minutos perdidos a su lado - dejarte ha sido lo mas difícil que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Puedes estar seguro James que mi madre te tuvo en sus pensamientos, cada uno de los días que estuvimos lejos, sufrió por no tenerte a su lado, llorando por las noches cuando creía que no podía escucharla - Ginny contuvo un poco las lágrimas con la declaración de su hija, no tenia idea que la pequeña sabia cuan profundo era su dolor.

-Lily - la mencionada negó ante el llamado de su madre

- Se que te esforzabas por estar siempre bien para mi, pero también me daba cuenta que llorabas por las noches, y a veces entre sueños lo llamabas - Ginny quiso acercarse a su hija y abrazarla, pero ella se lo impidió - no es momento para que te preocupes por mi mama, yo estoy bien - le dijo con una sonrisa y mirando fijamente a James.

- Si no me abandonaste, que paso entonces? - le cuestiono James, buscando en su rostro algo que le confirmara que era verdad que ella no lo dejo por que halla querido.

- Yo fui acusada injustamente de - dudo un poco antes de continuar, volteó a ver a Lily quien le asintió con la cabeza - alta traición - la ultima palabra apenas mas alto que un susurro

-¡¿Como fuiste capaz?!

- no seas idiota James - lo corto Lily

-¡Lily! - se escandalizó Ginny - no le hables así a tu hermano.

-La chica ignoro a su madre y siguió recriminando a su hermano mayor - es obvio que ella no es culpable si no no hubiera regresado.

-Contrario a lo que Ha -se interrumpió al darse cuenta que casi decía el nombre de su ex-esposo, ese bendito nombre que aun la ponía nerviosa - su padre creyó, yo seria incapaz de hacer algo de esa naturaleza, es verdad que Draco Malfoy y yo nos hicimos amigos antes de la segunda guerra pero...

-¿Como pudiste hacerte amiga de un mortifago? - escupió James con asco

-Mi padrino no es ningún mortifago - remitió Lily poniéndose de pie

-Ambos hermanos se fulminaban, Ginny suspiro pensando que su paz definitivamente la había abandonado y a partir de ahora tendría que comenzar a alimentar su paciencia, pues ambos chicos parecían tener el mismo carácter explosivo - Lily por favor - la miro dándole a entender que no necesitaba mas problemas de los que ya tenia. Lily entendió a la perfección la mirada de su madre, por lo que se sentó y desvío la mirada de su hermano – James se que la familia Malfoy es conocida por todos en el mundo mágico como unos de los mas fieles servidores de Voldemort, pero puedo asegurarte que Draco Malfoy no es nada de eso, las circunstancias y la vida lo llevaron a realizar acciones de las cuales se ha arrepentido toda su vida. Yo conocí a Draco en un momento que era sumamente difícil para ambos, la guerra estaba por estallar y nuestras familias corrían peligro, los Weasley por ser los mas grandes traidores a la sangre, los Malfoy cayeron en desgracia tras los fallos que llevaron a Lucius a Azcaban.

-Se vivieron momentos muy difíciles, en el que yo me convertí en un gran apoyo para Draco- Ginny guardo silencio un momento permitiendo que James procesara la información.

-¿Como fue que te acusaron?, ¿Qué paso? – quiso saber James.

-Después de la guerra, Draco y su familia fue enviado a azcaban, Harry intervino por Narcissa, madre de Draco, y yo le suplique que me dejara intervenir por él, después de varias discusiones con tu padre, me permitió intervenir el día del juicio y así lo hice.

-Pero no entiendo, ¿por que papá no quería que intervinieras por él? si como tu dices él no era malo después de todo – cuestiono James.

-Tu padre y Draco tuvieron una rivalidad muy fuerte desde que entraron a Howgarts, Draco era un niño consentido, mimado, arrogante, pero una guerra te cambia por completo y tu padre no fue capaz de ver que Draco había cambiado – Ginny miro la chimenea que en ese momento brillaba mas intensamente – Después del juicio, Draco vendió todas las posesiones que tenia, todo lo que lo relacionara con la magia oscura, quería iniciar una nueva vida, seguimos en contacto todo el tiempo, pero una noche – sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y las lagrimas aclamaban por salir de sus ojos, tenia que ser fuerte, no era el momento para llorar – una noche todo cambió.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –James dudo antes de hacer la pregunta, pero necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber que su madre no era una traidora, pero lo que mas necesitaba era creer en algo de verdad.

- Tu padre recibió un llamado del cuartel, me dijo que no tardaba, yo comencé a preocuparme cuando cada vez se hacia mas tarde y tu padre no regresaba – los recuerdos de aquella terrible noche volvían a su mente y parecía que los estaba viviendo nuevamente en carne viva – el llego de madrugada, yo estaba en tu cuarto, te tenia entre mis brazos, en cuanto lo vi entrar a tu habitación con Ron detrás de el supe que algo no andaba bien, su cara me lo decía, el solo te tomo entre sus brazos y te entrego a Ron, quien sin decir una sola palabra se dio media vuelta y se alejo de ahí, esa fue la ultima vez que te vi.

- Lily no pudo contener el llanto, a pesar de que conocía la historia, se levanto y abrazo a su madre, quien también dejo escapar unas lágrimas que limpio rápidamente. James después de unos minutos también lloro y corrió a brazar a su madre, quien lo tomo entre sus brazos como si fuera el objeto más delicado del mundo y tuviera miedo de romperlo. Con todo el amor del mundo tomo su rostro entre sus manos y comenzó a llenarlo de besos, mientras en sollozos le decía una y otra vez ¡Ho James! Te amo ni niño, no sabes cuanto te he extrañado.

La pequeña pelirroja se alejo de ellos para darles espacio, sabia que ellos se merecían un encuentro como el que se estaba dando.

-Pudo haber pasado toda una eternidad, pero para Ginny fueron solo unos segundos, no quería pero sabia que tenia que separarse de su hijo, tenia que terminar de contar la historia mas dolorosa que jamás pensó decir.

- Esa misma noche – comenzó a hablar Ginny, tomando las manos de James entre las suyas- fui llevada a juicio, toda mi familia estaba ahí – nuevamente su voz se corto, al venir a su mente la imagen de dolor de su madre y el rostro de decepción de s padre – yo no tenia idea de que era lo que pasaba, por que me acusaban de todos esos horrores, quería creer que todo era una broma de mal gusto por parte de mis hermanos, pero no fue así, se dicto sentencia y fue cuando tu padre intervino – las palabras de Harry las tenía tatuadas en su alma – como un favor especial y solo por ser la madre de su hijo no me enviarían a ese horrible lugar, si no que seria desterrada para siempre de Inglaterra.

-¿Desterrada? – James no podía creer a su padre capaz de semejante atrocidad, pero la prueba de ello estaba frente a él, él mismo fue victima de ese castigo injusto que pidió para su madre - ¿Por qué tu juicio fue tan rápido? ¿Por qué no te dio lugar a que te defendieras?

-Ginny esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante las interrogantes de su hijo, eran las mismas preguntas que ella se hacia – No lo se James, aun no lo tengo todo claro, pero te prometo que voy a limpiar mi nombre y seré una mujer libre, para ser la madre que tu necesitas

-Me iré contigo – le dijo James con una firme convicción- en navidad, no quiero estar con ese señor, no volveré con él.

-James hay algo mas que quiero que entiendas, no pretendo separarte de tu padre, los problemas entre el y yo son solamente nuestros – le dijo Ginny con una mirada que le fue incapaz de descifrar.

- ¿Lo defiendes? - le interrogo el niño, quien no entendía como su madre podría estarle diciendo todo eso, el hombre que la obligo a irse del país, a dejarlo atrás, sin poder estar juntos por mucho tiempo, ella aun lo defendía

- No lo defiendo cielo – le respondió Ginny – pero después de todo el es su padre.

-Ambos niños asintieron no muy seguros a lo que su madre les decía, aunque se notaba que James era el mas disconforme con la situación.

-Después de la platica siguieron conversando ahora acerca de James, Ginny quería saber todos y cada uno de los detalles de su corta vida.

-Bueno creo que es muy tarde, y ustedes deber ir a descansar – les dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa en los labios

-Pero aun es muy temprano – dijo James, a la vez que un bostezo escapaba de su boca – además no estoy cansado

-Lily río ante la ocurrencia de su hermano, a lo que James la miro mal – será mejor que tu no te rías – le replico el azabache – aun no te he perdonado por no haberme dicho la verdad.

-Lily rodó los ojos y le respondió – Ya te dije que no…

- Si, si ya se lo que me vas a decir – e imito el tono de voz de la chica – no me correspondía a mi decírtelo – esta vez fue Ginny quien río ante los gestos que hacia su hijo mayor.

- James – le dijo Ginny intentando sonar seria – Disculpa a tu hermana, quería ser yo quien te digiera toda la verdad.

- El azabache miro a su hermana y después a su mama, y entonces supo que jamás podría enojarse con ninguna de las dos, las amaba a ambas por igual, pero eso no quitaba que no se fuera a divertir a expensas de Lily- Te prometo que intentare perdonarla – se acerco a Ginny y la abrazo, y antes de romper el contacto le dijo en un susurro que solo ella escucho – no te preocupes, todo esta perdonado y por Lily – añadió en un tono burlón – solo la are sufrir un poco – cuando se separaron le guiño un ojo.

- Ginny le sonrío y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, le dio un beso en la frente, antes de que ella pudiera hablar lo volvió a hacer James – me escribirás ¿verdad?

- Ginny asintió – cada semana si quieres – le respondió sonriendo cándidamente

- Te escribiré todos los días, mama – Ginny se sorprendió ante las palabras del muchacho y solo pudo abrazarlo, por primera vez en muchos años las lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas no eran de tristeza, si no de alegría de infinita alegría.

- Te amo tanto hijo – le respondió Ginny, con el corazón en la mano y agradeciendo a todos los dioses el momento que le estaban regalando.

- ¿Que esperas para abrazar a tu hermano? – Pregunto James aun con lágrimas en los ojos a Lily quién veía la escena emocionada, Lily corrió a abrazar a ambos, mientras Ginny los llenaba de besos a ambos.

-Ninguno de los tres quería romper el abrazo, pero sabían que tarde o temprano tenían que hacerlo, así que fue Ginny la que tomo la iniciativa – Bueno – les dijo a ambos – es hora de que vuelvan a la torre – ambos chicos asintieron y tras una tanda de abrazos pequeños y unos cariños mas, partieron rumbo a su sala común. Una vez sola Ginny derramo nuevas lagrimas de felicidad, sentía su corazón latir nuevamente, una vez mas se sentía completa y viva. La espera había valido la pena.

-Esta vez vendrás conmigo James y seremos una familia – dijo Ginny a la nada, una fiera mirada de determinación se instalo en sus ojos – Esta vez nada, ni nadie podrá arrancarte de mi lado, esta vez peleare contra Harry y Cho, con uñas y dientes si es necesario. No volverán a separarme de mi hijo, eso lo juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo. Y si para lograrlo tengo que declararle la guerra al mundo mágico lo are si es necesario - con esta última declaración, Ginny salio de la sala de menesteres.

**H&G**

Tocaron a la puerta del Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores, ese día tenía la entrevista con una reportera de America y se sentía intranquilo, por alguna razón que el atribuía a su apatía por los reporteros – Pase – fue la respuesta impersonal a quien tocaba la puerta

Sr. Potter – La secretaria del morocho apareció después de abrir la puerta – La señora Weasley reportera del diario The Magic Journal de Canada, acaba de llegar – anuncio la señora Thompson

Harry se quito los anteojos y se tallo el rostro con ambas manos, un claro gesto de frustración – Realmente no se por que le hice caso y acepte esta absurda entrevista – le dijo Harry a la mujer que lo miraba severamente y añadió – Debería hablar con mi esposa, es ella quien se encarga de todos estos asuntos

-Deje de quejarse Sr. Potter – le reprendió la mujer – ya debería estar acostumbrado, además le viene bien al cuartel que usted de esa entrevista, pero si lo hace su esposa – la mujer hizo un gesto de impaciencia, que hizo sonreír al morocho – y déjeme decirle que esta reportera es muy bella – agrego pícaramente.

- Si le soy sincero ella me da mucha curiosidad, creo que es por el hecho de tener ese apellido – miro la fotografía que tenía en el escritorio de su hijo, mientras pensaba que jamás se hubiera imaginado que existieran otros Weasley del otro lado del mundo – Acabemos con esto de una vez, hágala pasar señora Thompson.

- Como diga Sr. Potter – la secretaria se hizo a un lado, y el Auror regreso la vista a los informes que estaba revisando, una mujer pelirroja muy bien vestida entro en el despacho, lo observo por un momento analizando su fisonomía, se veía mas maduro, los años le sentaban de maravilla. Deseo acortar los metros que los separaban y mandar todo al demonio, contarle acerca de Lily, lanzarse a sus brazos y ser felices como siempre debieron ser, pero no podía, su orgullo herido no se lo permitía, sacudió imperceptiblemente la cabeza para alejar eso pensamientos de su mente y seguir con lo establecido. Cerró la puerta fuertemente para atraer su atención.

Harry levanto lentamente la mirada al escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse, tan concentrado se encontraba que había olvidado por completo que la reportera ya debería haber ingresado a su oficina. Parpadeo varias veces para salir de su estupor, no podía creer lo que sus ojos le mostraban, creía que todo era un engaño de su mente que una vez mas le jugaba una mala pasada imaginando a su hermosa Ginny, y es que no era la primera vez que su mente en su necesidad de volver a verla, la imaginaba en cualquier mujer pelirroja que veía en la calle, pero ninguna tenia su color de cabello, ni su aroma. Su corazón latió con fuerza al darse cuenta que no era producto de su imaginación, la pelirroja que se encontraba frente a el, realmente era su Ginny, y el tiempo si que le hizo justicia, su cuerpo estaba mas embarnecido, sus facciones mucho mas finas de lo que lo recordaba y su piel, su piel se le antojo encantadoramente irresistible de acariciar, sus labios de rojo carmín lo incitaban a besarlos, su cordura lo regreso a la realidad cuando la pelirroja le lanzo una mirada altiva y se acerco lentamente a su escritorio, con un andar lento pero firme.

El aroma que emanaba lo transporto a esos momentos que pasó entre sus brazos, amándola como nunca a amado a nadie más, pero el dolor de la traición lo hicieron reaccionar de la peor manera – Tu


End file.
